Innocence Amongst Evil
by KenzieWinchester67
Summary: John Winchester just found out he had a one year old daughter. Let's see what the boy's lives would be like with a little estrogen thrown into the mix.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Supernatural or any of its characters but I do own Mackenzie!

It was late September 1997 when John Winchester was on a hunt to clean out quickly vampire nest in Arlington, Oregon. John had left 19 year old Dean and 15 year old Sam to do their own hunt, taking care of a vengeful spirit, a simple salt and burn. John rescued a woman by the name of Sarah Young from the vampire nest. Sarah was a 27 years old divorcee and had no living family, making her the perfect target for the vampires to use as a blood slave. John thought she was pretty from the first moment he laid eyes on her. She was a petite blonde with bright blue eyes and a pretty face. Once all the vampires were dead, John took her home and things escalated. John left before she even woke up the next morning and she never heard from him again, leaving it at a one night stand. This had hurt Sarah because she had instantly taken a liking to John. John went back to his boys , not thinking twice about Sarah again.

Until about two years later. John Winchester was driving down an interstate in Washington state in early August when his phone rings. "Hello?" He answers. Dean was looking at the passing landscape while Sam slept in the backseat. "What are you talking about? No. I don't." John said to whoever was on the other end of the line. This sparks Dean's interest as he turns to look at his father, trying to figure out what he could be talking about. John utters a few more things to the other unknown person. "Okay I'll be there in a few hours" John said as he hung up and sighed. "Who was that dad?" Dean asks. "That was the CPS in Oregon. We have to go" John replies "Why? What's wrong?" Dean asks his father. "You and Sammy have a sister. I have a daughter" he says, still slightly shocked. Dean looks at John just as shocked "What?" Dean asks "Is this some kind of joke Dad?" He adds. "I wish it was son. But we have to go at least check it out. We can explain to your brother when he wakes up" John tells his eldest son. The rest of the ride was silent as both John and Dean thought about what they were just told. John had a daughter. They hadn't said why she was in Child Protective Services custody but they did say that John was the only family she had left so he went. He couldn't leave his daughter to get lost in the system. 'I have a daughter.' John thinks to himself. How was he going to raise a daughter? He had only raised boys.

About 8 and a half hours later, John and the boys had arrived at their destination. Sam had woken up a few hours ago and John explained that he was no longer the youngest. He had a baby sister. Sam, like Dean, still didn't really know how to feel about their new found sister. John sighed deeply as he parked the Impala outside of the orphanage where his daughter was being kept. He finally got out "You boys can come or stay in here" he said as he shut the door and walked to the front door. He sighed again before he opened the door, knowing that his life would change forever once he walked in that door. He thought about just walking away and letting her have a normal life like his sons never had but he also knew that she was a walking target because her last name was Winchester. As soon as all the bad guys found out John had a daughter, and they would, then they would come after her and he would have no way of protecting her. 'She's just a kid. She doesn't deserve that' he thought as he opened the door and walked to the front desk.

Sam and Dean stayed in the Impala while their father went to pick up their new baby sister. "You're being quiet Dean. What are you thinking?" Sam asks his big brother. Dean sighs "If this is what Dad wants then I'll help him" he replied. Sam rolled his eyes 'Of course he would' Sam thought. Sam knew that his brother had an undying loyalty to their father and would do anything John asked him to do. Sammy on the other hand, at the age of 16 was starting to question everything his father said and did. He was getting tired of the hunting life, tired of always being the new kid, tired of being a freak. He wanted a normal, apple pie life as Dean called it. He hadn't told his father or Dean that he was starting to look at colleges. He wanted to be lawyer. Sam and Dean were silent as they waited for their father to return, both of the boys deep in thought.

John walked out to the Impala about 20 minutes later. He came to Dean's window "Hey boys. I need you guys to come in. You can meet your sister and I need help carrying her stuff to the car" he says. Dean hops out of the Impala without hesitation and follows John into the orphanage. Sam sighs and gets out, following his father and brother. Sam walks in the stand beside Sam and Dean, standing in a small lobby with a few toys for children. In the back corner was a woman with a little girl, John's little girl. He had met her and he was already so in love with her. "Over here boys" he says as he leads Sam and Dean over to the woman and child. John picked up his daughter in his arms and smiled "Boys, this is your baby sister, Mackenzie Grace Winchester" he says then kisses the little girl's cheek. "She just turned one on June 14th." He adds. Sam and Dean stared at the little girl, taking in all her features. She had their dad's brown hair and she had these big, bright, sky blue eyes. 'Must be her mother's eyes' Dean thought. "Hi Mackenzie" Dean said with a smile to the tiny girl. The toddler looked at him for a moment before smiling back, showing the 4 teeth that she had.

John walked out of the orphanage to take his daughter's car seat and her small bag of belongings to the Impala, leaving the boys to bond with her. John smiled to himself as he buckled the car seat in the backseat where his daughter would ride as she joined the family on the road. 'Wait, what am I thinking? I can't take a baby on the road to hunt' he thought to himself. John stood there for a few minutes, rethinking his decision about keeping her. He could do that, the boys were bonding with her and he already loved her to death. John sighed then took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he thought he would never dial again. It rang three times and there was an old gruffy voice on the other end of the line "John?" It said "Hey Bobby. Yea it's me. I kinda have a situation. Can I maybe stay with you for awhile?" He asked.

And this is where the story of Mackenzie Winchester begins.

Author Note: This is my first story so please leave me some feedback and I will try to update every week!


	2. Author's Note

Okay guys so it's going to take me longer to put chapters up than I thought. Between work and school, I just don't have as much time as I thought I would. I work on it when I have free time and as you can tell, I'm very detailed. I promise I haven't given up on it and I'm still writing! It's just taking me longer than originally planned.


	3. Chapter 1 Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural, only Mackenzie. Btw: her nicknames are Kenzie, Kenz, and sometimes Gracie (only in dialogue)

"Where are we going Dean?" A sleepy, seven year old Mackenzie asked from her booster seat in the back of the Impala as she let out a small yawn. Dean looked at her through the rearview mirror and smiled at his baby sister "We're gonna go see Sammy" he said as the Impala thundered down the highway. Her little face lit up. She loved Sammy and it had been awhile since she talked to him, much less seen him "Really?" She asks excitedly "Really, Really" Dean said with a smile "Just get some sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there okay?" He added. He could tell the little girl was exhausted but she was fighting sleep like she always did. She nods as her eyes start to droop "Is he gonna come with us?" She adds to her hoard of questions. Dean sighed "I don't know. I hope so" he replies. "Yea me too. I miss Sammy" Mackenzie says as she yawns again. "Is he gonna help us find Daddy?" She asks in a sad tone that nearly broke Dean's heart. She was only seven years old and was definitely a daddy's girl. She asked about their father every single day. Dean's face softens as he looks at her through the rearview mirror again. "Yea sweetheart. Sammy will help us find Daddy" he says to the small seven year old. She had been so distraught when John left and never came back even though he promised that he would. 'Something bad must have happened to him. Daddy never breaks promises' she thought to herself. "Good. Maybe Sammy can find him cause I miss Daddy too" she says. She closes her eyes and less than five minutes later, she's already asleep.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep but she was shaken awake by Dean as he unbuckled her from the booster seat "Come on Gracie. We're at Sammy's" Dean said as he lifted the little girl out of the car, carrying her to the back door. She wrapped her little arms around his neck "I hope he comes with us" she whispered to him. They reached the front door and Dean put her down "You stand right here and keep watch while I unlock Sammy's door okay?" He said to her. She nodded and Dean went to work picking the lock of Sam's front door. He finally got in and he gently grabbed Kenzie's hand and led her inside.

Sam heard a crash in the kitchen as his eyes snapped open and he was jerked from his slumber. Apparently Jess hadn't heard it because she was still sound asleep. He got up and quietly made his way into the hallway looking around. The door to the back room was open as was the window out there. He heard floorboards creaking and he saw someone walking through his living room. He stood still against the wall and waited for the intruder to walk by him. Just a few seconds later, the intruder walked right past him and he pounced. He tried to attack them from behind but they caught his arm. He heard what sounded like a little girl scream but ignored it as the intruder forced him into the next room where they continued the brawl. He threw punch after punch but they were all blocked by the intruder and Sam got punched in the jaw, pissing him off more as he then tried to kick. That didn't work either so he just went back to throwing punches, all of them being blocked by the intruder. Finally, the intruder reached and grabbed his neck, slamming him to the ground and he heard another little scream. "Whoa easy tiger" the intruder said and Sam looked up into the face he didn't think he would see ever again. "Dean?" Sam said panting and his older brother just chuckled. "You scared the crap out of me!" He added. Dean looked down at his little brother, still on top of him "That's cause you're out of practice" he said. Just to prove him wrong, Sam flipped them over so he was on top and Dean chuckled again "Or not" he said and patted his brothers arm "Get off of me" he said.

Dean looked around when he noticed something missing "Kenz?" He called out, his eyes searching the room. He saw her small figure standing behind the chair in the room, a few tears in her eyes. He sighed and his face softened. He bent down to her level "Hey Gracie it's okay sweetheart. Come here" he said softly, trying to calm her. He knew she hated to see Dean fighting. Sam stared at his baby sister. She had gotten so big since he last seen her. "A-are you and Sammy still mad at each other? Are you gonna hit each other again?" She asks as she hugs her brown teddy bear that John had gotten her when he first gained custody. It was worn out but she didn't care, her daddy had gotten it for her and she loved it. Dean smiled at her a little "Me and Sammy were just playing weren't we?" He said, looking up at his brother. Sam looked at his brother then back to his sister and smiled "Yea Mackenzie, we were just playing" he said. Kenzie stood there for a few more moments then ran straight to Sammy. He smiled and opened his arms as she ran into them then lifted her up and held her close. She wrapped her little arms around his neck "I missed you Sammy" she said to him as she kissed his cheek. This made Sam smile even bigger "I missed you too" he said as he lightly kissed her forehead.

Just then, the light in the room came on and they all looked up to see Jess. "Jess, hey" Sam said as stood between Jess and Dean, still holding Mackenzie. "Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica. Jess, this is my brother Dean" he says. "Hi Jess" Dean said as he stared at Jessica's chest. "Hi Dean. I've heard so much about you from Sam" she says as she approaches Sam, looking at Addison "and who's this cutie?" She asks with a smile. "Oh this is our baby sister Mackenzie" he says as he looks down at her. "Hi Mackenzie. It's nice to meet you. Sam talks about you all the time" Jess says with a smile. Kenzie smiled back shyly "hi" she said, barely above a whisper.

Sam looked at Dean "What are you guys doing here anyways?" He asks as he sits Mackenzie on her feet beside him. "Well I was just looking for a beer" he says with a smile. Mackenzie wrapped her arms around Sam's leg, happy to see him after so long. "Really? Why are you breaking into my house at three in the morning?" He asks. "Well I need to borrow you to talk about some private family matters" Dean said as he starts leading Sam outside. "No" Sam said as he jerked away from Dean and walked out to Jess. "Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of her" Sam says as he puts an around Jess, Mackenzie standing at her feet. Dean shrugs "okay well Dad hasn't been home in a few days" he says. Sam looks at him "okay well he's working the Miller Time shift. He'll stumble in sooner or later" he says as he runs his fingers through Mackenzie's hair. Dean looked down and sighed "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days" Dean said, looking up and giving Sam a look. Sam knew that this was now serious. "Hey Kenz" Sam says as he bends down to her level "How about you go in the kitchen with Jess. We've got some juice and cookies" he said with a smile. Mackenzie smiled and nodded as Jess took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen. Sam watched them walk away then turn back to Dean, who motioned for him to go outside.

About 10 minutes later, Sam came into the kitchen where Jess and Mackenzie were talking and laughing over apple juice and chocolate chip cookies. He smiled at them before walking into his bedroom and packing a small bag with weapons and clothes. Jess left Mackenzie in the kitchen as she followed Sam to their bedroom to see him packing "so you're just taking off? Is your dad okay?" She asked. "Yea he's fine. Just deer hunting with Jim, Jack, and Jose up at the cabin." He said. "I'm just gonna go help Dean bring him back" he added. "Will you be back for Monday?" Jess asks "of course I will" Sam said "I wouldn't miss it for the world" he added. "Everything's going to be okay and I'll be home in a few days. I love you" Sam says with a smile as he softly kisses Jessica's lips. "I love you too Sam. Be careful" she replied as he went to the kitchen, got Mackenzie and left.

"Alright Kenzie, breakfast is served. Apple juice and crackers" Dean says the next morning as he hands them to her through the back window. "You want any breakfast?" He asks Sam, holding up his own junk food. "No thanks" Sam says as he looks through the box where Dean keeps all his cassette tapes. "So how'd you pay for that stuff?" He asks "You and Dad still running credit card scams?" He asks again. Sam looks back at Mackenzie to see her drinking her apple juice and eating her crackers. He smiles at her, glad to be with her again. He had missed her so much. Mackenzie is what kept him with his father for so long and it broke his heart into a million pieces when he had left her behind.

Flashback:

 _John had just walked through the door of the small motel room after finishing a hunt. Dean was sitting on one bed watching tv with a three year old Mackenzie laying beside him asleep. Sam was on the other bed with an envelope and a piece of thick, fancy paper in the other hand. Dean looked up at him and smiled "Hey Dad. How was the hunt?" He asked. "It was fine. Just a vengeful spirit." He said as he sit his things on the floor by the door and walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes. He stopped when he saw Sam still studying the paper. "Hey what's that?" He asks as he jerks the paper from Sam's hands. The 18 year old Sam looked up at his father and quickly got out of bed "Dad I can explain" he says. John reads the paper, becoming angrier and angrier. It said that Sam had gotten a full ride to Stanford University. "What is this Sam?" His father asked, obviously very pissed off. "Did you really think I wanted to hunt for the rest of my life?" He asked his father "I want to be normal and have a normal life. I'm going" Sam added, watching his father to try and gauge his reaction. "No you're not" he said as he crumpled it into a ball and threw it into a nearby trashcan. Sam sighed and walked over and got the letter out of the trashcan. "Yes I am and you can't stop me. I'm 18 Dad" he said as he folded his arms across his chest. "I SAID NO SAM!" He yelled with rage. Dean stood up between them as Mackenzie sat up rubbing her eyes with her little fists, woken up by all the yelling. "Dad, Sam...not here. Not in front of Gracie" he said when he saw that, Mackenzie had woken up._

 _"Daddy?" She said as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the three men. John completely ignored her and Dean as he continued to yell at Sam and Sam just yelled right back. Mackenzie, being as young as she was, didn't understand and started to cry. Dean saw and scooped her up in his arms and tried to calm her down, telling her that everything would be okay. "Fine but if you walk out that door, then don't you ever come back!" John finally yelled at Sam, ending the argument. Sam nodded at his father as he took his letter and started to pack his things. John huffed as he walked into the bathroom, slamming the door, causing all three siblings to jump. Dean looked to Sam with a crying Mackenzie still in his arms. "What the hell Sam?" Dean asked. "It's time for me to live my life Dean. This is what I want. This is what's going to make me happy" he says as he finishes up packing his stuff. "Bye Dean" he adds. Mackenzie looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks, making her eyes an even brighter blue if it was even possible. "Please don't go Sammy" she said as she reached for him. Sam's eyes softened as he put his bag down and took Mackenzie into his arms. "Shhh shhh...it's okay" Sam said "Everything will be okay. You'll see me again" he added. Mackenzie looked up at him "No. You can't go!" She cried out. Sam sighed "Bye Dean. Bye Gracie" he said as he gathered his things and headed toward the door. He stopped long enough to kiss Kenzie's head then walked out the door. He could still her crying and begging him to stay. "I'll be good. I promise!" She yelled. That made his heart shatter into a million pieces as he walked towards the bus station with tears rolling down his cheeks._

Sam had called Dean and kept up with Mackenzie, talking to her a few times and Dean had even brought her to see him a few times to their fathers dismay. But he hadn't seen or talked to Dean in about two years, meaning he also hadn't seen or talked to Mackenzie. "Yea, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career" Dean says, breaking Sam from his trance as Mackenzie ate her crackers. Sam started to rummage through the cassette tapes again and Dean finally filling up the Impala. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards" Dean adds as he hangs up the gas pump. "What names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked as he and Dean got back in the car. "Bert Aframian and his son Hector" Dean replied with a smirk. "Scored two cards out of the deal" he adds. Sam just shakes his head with a little laugh. "Man you have to update your cassette tape collection" he says, looking at Dean. "Why? What's wrong with it?" He asks. "Well for one they're cassette tapes" Sam says then starts pulling out a few "and I mean come on; Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? They're the greatest hits of mullet rock" Sam says, putting the tapes back in the box. Dean smiles as he looks at Addison through the rear view mirror. "Hey Kenzie, tell Sammy what the house rules are" he says, turning in his seat to look at her. She puts her juice down in the cupholder of her booster seat and looks at Sam with a smile "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole" she says with a giggle. Dean smiles at her like a proud parent. "That's my girl" he says as he slips in a tape and starts up the Impala and turning the music up loud. "Sammy's a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam" he says seriously. "Sorry I can't hear you. Music's too loud" Dean says as he pulls out of the gas station and heads towards Jericho.

A few hours later, the Impala is still thundering down the highway. Dean looks in the rearview mirror to see Mackenzie fast asleep. Sam hangs up the phone "Alright. There's nobody matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something I guess." Sam says. Dean doesn't say anything as they approach a bridge where several cop cars have blocked it off. "Check it out." Dean says, pulling the Impala over to the side of the road and turning it off. He reaches into the glove compartment and gets out his fake FBI ID's. "Let's go" he tells Sam as he opens the door. "Wait, what about Kenzie?" Sam asks as he looks back at her. "She's asleep Sam. She'll be okay. We're not going far" he says, reassuring Sam as he looks back at her sleeping form himself. "Come on. We won't be gone long." Dean says as both he and Sam get out of the car. Sam looks back one more time before he and Dean reach two officers that were searching the car of the victim. They were talking when Dean interrupted "You had another one like this last month, didn't you?" The police officer stands up straight and looks at the boys "And who are you?" He asks. "Federal Marshals" Dean says, holding up his fake ID. The police officer inspects Sam and Dean "You boys are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" He asks. "Thanks that's awfully kind of you" Dean says sarcastically then walks to the victim's car. "But you did have another one just like this correct?" Dean asks "Yea a mile up the road. And more before that." The cop says. "So the victim, did you know him?" Sam asks. The cop shakes his head yes "In a town like this, everybody knows everybody" he says. "Any connections besides that they are all male?" Dean asks. The cop shakes his head no "Not so far as we can tell" he says. "Well do you guys have a theory?" Sam asks, walking around the car. "Nope. Not a clue. Serial murderer, kidnapping ring. We don't know." the other police officer says. "Well that's the crack police work I'd expect from you guys" Dean says with his usual cocky smile. Sam stomps on Dean's foot. "Thanks for your time." He says as he and Dean walk back towards the Impala. Dean makes sure that the officers aren't looking at them then smacks Sam on the back of the head "Why did you do that?" Sam asks. "Why did you step on my foot?" Dean throws back. "Why do you have to talk to police like that?" Sam asks again. Dean stops Sam "look they don't really know what's going on. We're alone on this one. If we want to find Dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves" Dean says. They turn to see more cops and real federal marshals "excuse us gentlemen" Sam says as they quickly make their way to the Impala. They both climb back in and Dean immediately turns around to check on Mackenzie who was still sleeping away. "See Sam. I told you she would be okay" he says with a little smirk. Sam rolls his eyes "Come on. Let's go find the victims girlfriend" Sam says and Dean nods as he starts the Impala and drives away.

Sam and Dean are walking down the street with Mackenzie in between them, both boys holding one of her hands. "I bet that's her" Dean says when he spots a young girl hanging up some posters. Sam nods as they walk over to her. "You must be Amy" Dean says as he glances at the missing person signs she's hanging up with a picture of the victim on them. "Yea" she says as she hangs up another poster. "Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean and this is Sam. And this cutie pie is his cousin Mackenzie" he says as he lifts a still sleepy Mackenzie into his arms. "He never mentioned you guys to me" she says, not really paying attention to them as she continues to hang up pictures of the victim. "Yea, sounds like Troy. We're not around much. We're up in Modesto" Dean says, following Amy as she walks a little ways to hang up more fliers. Sam steps in front of her "we're looking for him too. And we're asking around. Mind if we ask you some questions?" Sam asks. She nods as they walk to a small diner just around the corner. Amy's friend joined them, sitting on one side of the booth while Sam, Dean, and Mackenzie were sitting on the other side. Mackenzie was sitting between Sam and Dean drinking her juice and laying her head over on Dean's chest as he pets her hair subconsciously. "I was talking to him on the phone while he was driving home. He said he would call me right back but he never did" Amy says. "He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asks. Amy shrugs "No. Nothing I can remember" she says. Dean sighs, "Here's the deal ladies, the way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you heard anything..." He says to the two girls. Amy turns to her friend, giving her quickly look and Dean knows that they know something. "What is it?" He asks bluntly. "Well, it's just...I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy says, shrugging her shoulders. "What do they talk about?" Sam and Dean ask at the same time, making Kenzie giggle a little. "There's this local legend. This girl, she got murdered out on Centennial decades ago. And supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up disappear forever." Amy's friend says. Sam and Dean look at each other before saying goodbye and leaving with Mackenzie.

The boys find the local library and stop in to do some research. Sam and Dean sit at one of the computers doing research online while Mackenzie sits nearby, reading books and holding her teddy bear close to her. After several attempts, Dean couldn't find any results so Sam tries to help him saying "Let me try" but Dean only pushes him away "I got it" he says. Sam sighs and rolls his eyes as he pushes Dean's rolling chair away from the computer and puts his own there. "Dude. You're such a control freak" Dean says as he punches Sam's arm. Sam just turns to look at him then sighs and looks back to the computer. "So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths right?" Sam asks and Dean just nods "Maybe it's not murder" Sam says as he types 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway' into the search bar. The computer loads for a moment before one result pops up and Sam clicks on it. Sam starts to read the article "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam says to Dean as he reads on. "Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks "Yea" Sam says as he continues to read. "Well, what?" Dean asks, waiting for more information from Sam. Sam scoffs "An hour before they found her, she called 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam says sadly and can't help but think of Addison. Dean just nods, also thinking of Mackenzie as he turns around to check on her. He smiles a little as she sits in a chair, still reading a book. He turns back to the computer as Sam starts reading again "'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." Sam reads as he looks at a few crime scene photos that were on the webpage. "That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asks him. Sam nods as he stares at the photo. The boys close out of the internet, get Mackenzie, and drive towards the bridge where the newest victim's car had been found.

It was dark when they reached the bridge. The boys parked the Impala and got out. Mackenzie got herself out of her booster seat and she climbed out of the car with her brothers. She held Sam's hand while they walked to the other end of the bridge. They stopped in one spot and Dean looked down to the river. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean says as he looks down at the rushing water. "You think Daddy was here?" Kenzie asks as Sam picks her up to look down at the river. This was her very first hunt. Dean and John usually left her at the room but Sam wasn't about to let a seven year old stay in a crappy motel room by herself. Sam knew Kenzie was missing John and even though Sam didn't get along with his father, he wanted to find him for Kenzie. "Well, he's chasing the same story and were chasing him" Dean says as he moves away from the edge and walks farther down the bridge. Sam follows, putting Mackenzie down and holding her hand. "So what now?" Sam asks. "We keep digging till we find him. It might take awhile" Dean replies. Sam sighs "Dean, I told you I've got to get back by-" he starts to say before Dean cuts him off "Monday. Right. The interview. Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you?" Dean asks, turning to look at Sam but not giving him enough time to answer. "You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?" Dean asks. Kenzie sees that they are starting to fight again and she's sad that Sam's going to be leaving them so she walks over to Dean and hugs his leg, turning her head away from Sam. "Yea, why not?" Sam asks, glancing down at Kenzie, knowing that all of this upset her but he couldn't help it, he needed to live his own life the way he wanted too. "Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asks. Sam steps closer to Dean "No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam says. "Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are" Dean says, turning away from Sam. Kenzie knew this was just going to get worse so she pulls away from Dean and walks over to the edge, looking down at the water and trying to block out her arguing brothers. She tried to remember happier times, when her dad was still with her and her brothers got along. There were very few times things were like that that she could remember. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard the argument going on between her big brothers. She was snapped out of it when she heard Sam say, "Mom's gone and she isn't coming back." Kenzie turned to her brothers then, knowing this would really piss Dean off. She watched as Dean took Sam by the collar of his jacket and slams him against the side of the bridge. She whimpered a little as she looked at her brothers in fear. She hated when they fought. Sam made eye contact with Mackenzie over Dean's shoulder and saw how scared she was. He looked back to Dean "Dean, you're scaring Kenzie" Sam said quietly. Dean sighed and loosened his grip on Sam a little, "Don't ever talk about her like that" he said as he released Sam and walked over to Kenzie, picking her up and rubbing her back soothingly "I'm sorry. It's okay now" he says quietly to her, trying to calm her fears. He didn't know why but Dean looked up, over Kenzie's head to see a woman in a white dress standing on the edge of the bridge. "Sam" he says as Sam looks up and sees her too. Sam and the woman make eye contact before she jumps off the bridge and into the river below. Both boys run over, Mackenzie still in Dean's arms, to where the woman was just as. "Where'd she go?" Dean asks, holding Mackenzie a little tighter. "I don't know." Sam says, searching the water below. Suddenly, the Impala starts and the lights shine bright on the siblings. Both boys look up as Kenzie hides her face in Dean's jacket. "What the-" Dean says in shock. "Who's driving your car?" Sam asks. Dean fishes in his jean pocket while holding Kenzie with the other arm and pulls out his keys. Sam looks down at them in shock before the Impala starts driving towards them. When they see that it's not slowing down, both boys turn and start running. "Come on, Dean. Let's go! Go!" Sam yells to his older brother as Dean runs beside him, holding Mackenzie tight. There's nowhere else to go so Sam and Dean jump over the side of the bridge right before the Impala hits them.

Sam caught himself and hangs on the side of the bridge. He struggles trying to pull himself back up on the bridge. He looks over the side, searching for his older brother and baby sister. "Dean! Kenzie!" He yells. "What?" Dean yells back as he crawls out of the water with a coughing, crying Kenzie. "Are you guys okay?" Sam asks as he watches Dean pat Kenzie's back to get some of the water out of her lungs. "We're super" Dean says as he lays on his back, holding Kenzie close to him. Sam laughs a little then walks down to help his siblings.

"Is the car okay?" Sam asks as Dean closes the hood. "Yea, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now. That Constance chick, What a bitch!" Dean says, yelling the last part as a shivering, soaking wet Mackenzie stands between her brothers, trying to keep warm. "Well she doesn't want us digging around. That's for sure" Sam says gas he takes his jacket off and puts it around Kenzie. "So where does the trail go from here genius?" Sam asks. Dean sighs and shrugs, flicking some mud off of him. Sam sniffs the looks to Kenzie and then Dean "you guys smell like a toilet" he says as both of his siblings look up to glare at him.

Dean pulls up to yet another crappy motel and walked inside the main office with his younger siblings. He throws one of his credit cards down on the on the counter "one room please" he says to the receptionist. The man reads the name on the card then looks up at Dean "you guys having a reunion or something?" The man asks "what do you mean?" Sam asks with Mackenzie holding onto his leg. "That other guy, Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month." The man says. Dean looks at Sam before getting the keys to John's room.

The boys and Mackenzie entered the room and started looking around. The room was a mess. There were papers and newspaper clippings all over the wall. "Centennial Highway victims" Dean says as he scans them. "I don't get it. Different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities. There's always a connection right?" Dean asked, racking his brain to figure this case out. "What do these guys have in common?" He adds. Kenzie climbs up on the bed after picking up one of her father's plaid flannel shirts, holding it close to her and smelling it, inhaling his scent. Meanwhile, Sam is in deep thought as he looks at the pictures on the wall then let's out a little laugh "Dad figured it out" he says. "What do you mean?" Dean asks as he walks over to his brother. "He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Sam says to his brother as he studies the pictures and articles about the woman in white. "You sly dogs" Dean says as he looks at a portion of the wall that has pictures of the victims then turns back to Sam. "Okay if it was a woman in white then Dad would have found the corpse and burned it" Dean adds. "Maybe she has another weakness" Sam says. "No Dad would want to make sure by digging her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asks, walking back over to Sam, looking over to check on Kenzie who was looking through some stuff on her father's bed. She had put on the old red and black plaid flannel of her father's that she had been smelling earlier, even though it was huge on her. Dean just smiles at her then looks up at the wall. "No. But if I were Dad though, I would ask her husband if he's still alive" Sam says, pointing at the same picture of Joseph Welch that they had seen on the internet earlier that day. "See if you can find an address while me and Little Bit get cleaned up" he says as he turns to Mackenzie "come on. Let's get you cleaned up" he says as she gets up and follows him. Sam waits until Kenzie's in the bathroom before he stops Dean. "Look Dean, I'm sorry about what I said about Mom and Dad earlier" he says. Dean holds his hand go before he can say any more "No chick flick moments" he says. Sam shakes his head and rolls his eyes "okay, jerk" he says. Dean just looks at him with a small smile "Bitch" he says then walks into the bathroom to get himself and Mackenzie cleaned up.

About an hour later, Dean walks out of the bathroom all cleaned up. He had cleaned Kenzie up and sent her in the room with Sam. She was laying on the bed reading a book from her backpack that she kept her things in while Sam listened to a voicemail from Jessica. "I'm starving so I'm gonna go grab something to eat at that diner down the street. You guys want anything? " Dean asks, looking to his younger siblings. "No I'm good" Sam says "Bacon cheeseburger!" Mackenzie says excitedly. Sam looks at Dean with his classic bitchface "really? That's what you have her eating?" Sam asks "hey she likes them. That's my girl" he says as he kisses the top of Kenzie's head before walking out the door.

As Dean was walking to the Impala, he saw some cops and apparently they were looking for him. He quickly got out his phone and called Sam "hey five-o. Take off. Find Dad" he says before hanging up. Sam sighs as he quickly gathers their things and grabs Kenzie's hand "come on we have to go" he says. She grabs her father's flannel that she had been wearing earlier "where are we going?" She asks Sam as she follows him to the bathroom window. "The cops are here and we have to finish this case okay?" He says as he lifts Kenzie up and out the window and he quickly follows her. The cops walk into the room and search it, only to find it empty.

Sam walked around the building waiting for the police to leave with Dean. He held Kenzie close to him as they watched their brother being taken away in handcuffs. Dean made eye contact with her and smiled, letting her know that everything was going to be okay. As soon as they leave, Sam leads Kenzie to the Impala and opens the back door, helping her into her booster seat. "I can do it myself Sammy" she says as he tries to buckle her in. He sighs as he gets into the driver's seat. It had been two years since he last seen her and he sometimes forgot how old she actually was because she was small for her age and it didn't seem right that his baby sister was already seven years old. He had found an address for Joseph Welch and started driving in that direction. "Is Dean gonna be okay? Where did they take him?" Mackenzie asks, worried, from the back seat. She was so close to Dean. After all, he had raised her since John got custody of her. Sam looks at her through the rearview mirror and smiles "He'll be fine sweetheart. I promise" he says as they ride in silence the rest of the way to Joseph Welch's house.

After Sam and Kenzie leave a not so happy Joseph's house and are back on the road, Sam's cell phone rings. He picks it up and hears Dean's voice at the other end. "Fake 911 call Sammy? That's pretty illegal" Dean says. "You're welcome" Sam says as he looks back to see Kenzie asleep so he tries to be quiet. "So what did you and miss thing find out?" Dean asks "well the husband was unfaithful so we're dealing with a woman in white and she buried behind her old house. But I can't figure out why he hadn't destroyed the corpse yet" Sam says. "Because Dad left Jericho" Dean says from the phone booth he was in. "What? How do you know?" Sam asks "because I have his journal" Dean replies. Sam becomes serious, knowing something is very wrong "he never goes anywhere without that thing. What's going on?" Sam asks. Suddenly, the same woman in the white dress that they saw on the bridge is standing in the middle of the road and Sam gasps, dropping his phone and slams on his breaks but he drives right through her. The Impala comes to a screeching halt, waking Mackenzie up. Sam breathes heavily with both hands on the wheel. "Sam! Mackenzie!" Dean says from the other end of the line. Then Sam hears a sound that he hates, his little sister screaming in fear. Sam looks in the backseat to see the woman sitting by Mackenzie. "Take me home" she says. Sam looks over at Kenzie, not liking one bit how close the spirit was to his baby sister "Hey it's okay honey" he says to her. "Take me home" the woman says louder. "No" Sam says, instantly regretting it as the doors lock and the Impala drives by itself to the home of Constance Welch.

As they pull into the driveway, Sam looks back, "Don't do this" he says to the spirit then looks at his scared, crying sister "It's okay Gracie" he says to her. "I can never go home" Constance says. Suddenly, she appears in the front seat and crawls on top of Sam "Hold me. I'm so cold" she whispers to him. "You can't hurt me. I'm not unfaithful. I never have been" he says. "You will be" she whispers to him as she starts to kiss him. "Don't watch Kenzie" he says to her, not wanting her to see this. Mackenzie puts her hands over her eyes only to uncover them when she hears Sam scream in pain. She looks up to see Constance with her ghostly fingers in her brother's chest. She starts to cry more, not knowing how to help her brother then screams when she hears a gunshot. She looks up to see Dean shooting Constance through the window. She disappears and Sam sits up and starts the Impala and stomps on the gas "I'm taking you home" he says as the Impala drives into the side of the old farmhouse. "Sam! Kenzie!" Dean yells as he approaches the wreckage with his shotgun.

"Here!" He hears Sam yell. He quickly runs to the passenger side and looks at his brother "You okay?" He asks "I think so" Sam replies as he looks back at Mackenzie "Hey you okay sweetheart?" He asks her as she nods, wiping away some of her tears. Dean helps Sam out of the car as a dresser traps them against the Impala. "Stay in the car Mackenzie!" Dean yells to her. Suddenly, two ghost children, those of Constance Welch, come down the stairs and take her with them. To where, the boys didn't know but Dean was glad that he and Sam were blocking Kenzie's view. She was already shaken enough. Dean walks over and looks in the back seat to check on Kenzie "You okay baby girl?" He asks her as he reaches in to wipe away a few stray tears that had escaped her eyes. She nods as she holds her teddy bear close. Dean reaches in and kisses her forehead "I love you" he whispers as he leans back out and checks his car for any damage "I swear if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you" Dean says as Sam laughs and they hit the road again.

"Okay so Dad's in a place called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado" Sam says as he looks down at a map "How far?" Dean asks as he looks in the mirror to check on Mackenzie like he did every 10 minutes, only to see her sound asleep. "About 600 miles" Sam says. "Well if we shag ass then we can be there by morning" Dean replies with a smile, glad that all three siblings were finally together again. "Dean...the interview's in like 10 hours. I have to be there" Sam says. "Yea. Okay. Whatever. I'll take you home" Dean says sadly as he heads back to Stanford University.

Dean stops the Impala in front of Sam's apartment building and let's him out. Sam looks through the window "Maybe we can meet up later huh?" He asks "I'd like to see you and Mackenzie more" he adds. "Yea. Maybe. She misses you" Dean says. Sam nods as he turns to walk into his apartment. "Hey Sam!" Dean yells and Sam turns to look at him "We made a hell of a team back there" Dean says with a smile before driving off.

Dean didn't know what made him turn around but he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him that he needed to go back to Sam's place. He quickly turned around and left a sleeping Mackenzie in the Impala while he ran in to Sam, only to see Jessica, burning on the ceiling, just how their mother had died. Dean drags Sam out of the flaming room as he screams for Jessica.

They get outside and cops and firefighters had shown up. Kenzie was wide awake as she watched, not understanding what was going on. Dean sighed as he walked back to Sam, where he was standing with the trunk open, looking through the guns. Dean stood beside him, worried about him. "We got work to do" Sam says as he closes the trunk. Both brothers climb in the Impala and drive off to their next destination.


	4. Chapter 2 Wendigo

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I only own Mackenzie!

The Impala is thundering down the highway, blasting Dean's kind of music. Kenzie was awake, looking out the window and humming along to the music coming from the radio. Sam had fallen asleep but soon jerked awake from a nightmare. Dean looks over at him worriedly. "You okay Sammy?" Kenzie asked from the back seat as she looked at Sam concerned. He turned around to look at her "Yea I'm fine." He says, giving her a small smile. "Another nightmare?" Dean asks. Sam just clears his throat and looks ahead, obviously not wanting to talk about it. "Wanna drive?" Dean asks, looking over at his brother. Sam looks back at him, a little shocked "You have never asked me that in your entire life" he says as he lets out a little chuckle. "Hey I just thought you might want to but never mind" Dean says as he looks back to the road. "So where are we?" Sam asks, trying to change the subject. Mackenzie was at that stage where she asked a lot of questions and Sam didn't wanna talk about what happened to Jess, especially not with seven year old sister. It was too gruesome. Although Mackenzie lived and traveled with the boys, she never went on hunts until recently so Sam didn't know how she would react. "Just outside of Grand Junction" Dean says, having the same thoughts as Sam. Sam looks at the map where the coordinates John left them led to and he sighs "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon" he says. "Sam, we dug around there for a week and found nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica-" Dean says quietly so that Kenzie couldn't hear but he is cut off by Sam "We have to find Dad first" he says. Kenzie's head snaps up when she hears the mention of her dad. "Are we going to find Daddy soon? I miss him" she says sadly. She felt like crying but Dean never cried and she wanted to be just like him. Dean looked back at her and saw that she was holding back tears. John had raised him as a little soldier and had always told him that he wasn't supposed to cry. He had never raised Kenzie that way but he knew she looked up to him. "We'll find him. I promise" Dean says to Mackenzie with a little reassuring smile. He then turns back to Sam and speaks quietly. "Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after 20 years? It's no coincidence. Dad will know what to do. He'll have answers" Dean says. "This is so weird" Sam says as he studies the map. "These coordinates to Black Water Ridge. There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam says as he thinks for a minute "Why is he sending us to the middle nowhere?" Sam asks. Dean shrugs as he passes a sign that says Lost Creek, Colorado.

"Black Water Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by canyons. Rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam says as he studies the 3D model of the area. Dean was not paying a bit of attention as usual as he looks at a picture of a dead grizzly on the wall "Dude, check out the size of this freakin' bear." Dean says as he looks at the picture. "And there are plenty of grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike" Sam says as he stands by Dean. Mackenzie stood at Dean's feet as she tried to make sense of everything that was happening. First Sam wasn't going to stay with them but now he is and he must have broke up with Jess because he doesn't talk about her. Dean absent mindedly caresses Mackenzie's hair as she stands in front of him, looking up at Sam. "You guys aren't planning on going out to Black Water Ridge by any chance?" A male voice from behind them says. Sam and Dean turn around to see a man in what seemed to be a park ranger uniform. Dean pushes Mackenzie behind him out of instinct.

Sam quickly came up with a lie "No sir. We're environmental study majors from U.C. Boulder. Just working on a paper" Sam says. Dean smiles and says "Recycle man" and let's out a little chuckle. "Bull." The officer says "You're friends with that Hailey girl, aren't you?" He asks. Dean thinks for a minute then answers. "Yes. Yes we are Ranger Wilkinson" Dean says. "I'll tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th. So he's not a missing person now is he?" The ranger says. "Tell her to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's fine" the ranger adds. "We will. Well this Hailey girl's quite the pistol isn't she?" Dean asks the ranger. "That is putting it mildly" he replies. "You know, it might help her if we showed her a copy of that backcountry permit so she could see her brother's return date" Dean says to Wilkinson.

A few minutes later, the boys and Mackenzie, who was holding Sam's hand, walk out of the station with a copy of the permit. "What are you doing? Cruising for a hookup?" Sam asks Dean. "What do you mean?" He replies. "The coordinates led to Black Water Ridge so what are we waiting for? Let's find Dad" Sam says as he and Kenzie near the Impala. "I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam asks as he opens the back door for Mackenzie to get in. "I don't know. Maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it" Dean says, standing at the driver's side door. The boys continue to argue as Kenzie buckled herself in her booster seat. She hated when her brothers fought so she just zoned them out. She didn't care about anything except finding her dad. She hugged her old teddy bear to her chest as the boys climbed in. Dean noticed that she was being more quiet than usual. He turned in his seat to look back at her. "Hey Gracie what's wrong?" Dean asked, concerned now that he saw tears welling up in her eyes. She looked into his eyes as tears fell from her own. "I'm scared. I want Daddy" she says quietly as she starts to sob. Dean sighed and his face softened as his heart broke. He hated to see Mackenzie cry, it literally hurt his heart. "Come here sweetheart" he said as he put his arms out to her. She unbuckled herself and Dean lifted her over the seats so that she was between Sam and himself in the front seat. Dean put an arm around her as she leaned into his side and drove with his free hand. Dean leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "We'll find Daddy okay? I promise" he says softly to her. "Shhh Shhh it's okay honey" he whispers as he tries to calm her down. He looks over at Sam, who was also heartbroken by his baby sister's break down, and drove to the address on the permit.

About half an hour later, they had made it to the address. The three siblings climbed out of the Impala, Sam picking up Mackenzie and carrying her. Dean knocks on the door once they reach it. A girl with shoulder length black hair around Sam's age opens the door "You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean and this is Sam. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy" Dean says. Hailey looked at the boys then Mackenzie, not believing them for a second. "Let me see some I.D." she says. Dean pulls out a card and shows it to the girl. She looks at it then at Dean "What's with the kid?" She asks. Dean looks over at Sam and Mackenzie then back to Hailey "It's bring your kid to work week" Dean says with a smile. "Come on in" Hailey says as she opens the door for them. Sam and Dean question Hailey and her other brother, Ben, as Mackenzie stayed in Sam's arms the whole time, still thinking about her father. She zoned out as her eyes began to droop. Less than five minutes later, she was fast asleep on Sam's shoulder. Sam and Dean finished up the interview and left the Collin's house to prepare for tomorrow.

After a night of researching and talking to a survivor of the attacks, the Winchester siblings head to the woods only to find that Hailey, Ben, and another older guy were already there. Sam and Dean get out of the Impala and Mackenzie quickly follows suit. "You guys got room for three more?" Dean asks. "Who are these guys?" The older man asked. "Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for a search and rescue" Hailey says. The man looked at the boys and Mackenzie, who was standing behind Dean shyly. "You're rangers?" The man asks. "That's right" Dean replies "And you're going to hike in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asks him. Dean looks down at his attire then laughs a little "I don't do shorts sweetheart" Dean says then starts walking down the path leading into the woods, Sam and Kenzie both following. The man starts to run his mouth but Dean just brushes him off.

Dean talks to the older man, Roy as he found out, as the group travel deeper and deeper into the woods, heading to Black Water Ridge. "So Roy, you hunt a lot?" Dean asks "Yea. Most buck, sometimes bear." He says. Mackenzie was a few steps behind them, holding Sam's hand. She looks up at Roy "My daddy hunts too!" She says kinda excited. John was her hero and she loved talking about him to people every chance she got. Roy and Dean look back at her, Dean giving her a warning look that meant she better shut up. Roy also looked down at the little girl "Really? What does he hunt?" Roy asks her. Dean knew the kid couldn't keep her mouth shut or lie so he answered for her before she blurted out something crazy. "Same thing as you. Buck, bear, coon, rabbit, anything fuzzy that moves" Dean says with a little chuckle. Suddenly, Roy jerked Dean back by his shirt. Dean balls up his fists and looks at Roy "What's going on?" Dean asks him. Sam puts Mackenzie behind him just in case. She had been through enough already, she didn't need to see more than she had to. Roy bends down and slams a stick to the ground and a bear trap snaps it in half then looks back up at Dean. "You should watch where you're stepping...Ranger" he says before throwing the stick down and continue the hike. "Its a bear trap" Dean says with a chuckle and following Roy. Mackenzie heard something behind her and her head snaps in that direction but there nothing there. When the group started to move on, Sam didn't hear Mackenzie following them so be turned around to check on her. She was staring behind her, scanning the woods. "Hey you okay? What is it?" Sam asks her. She turns back to him and smiles a little "n-nothing. Thought I heard something" she says as she grabs Sam's hand and leads him on with the others.

When Sam and Mackenzie had caught up, Haley had stopped Dean and was starting to ask questions. Kenzie and Sam both stopped and looked at Dean before he nodded to them, telling them to move forward. Sam nods back as he keeps a hold on Kenzie's hand "Come on" he says to her as he leads them to Ben and Roy. Sam looks down at Mackenzie concerned "So what did you hear back there?" He asks her. Kenzie looks down at her feet "It was probably nothing. Really" she says as she huffs, starting to get really tired. Sam sighs as he bends down to let her ride on his back. She smiles as she climbs on, wrapping her little, skinny arms around his neck and resting her head on his back "Thank you Sammy" she says. He smiles a little as he holds onto her legs "Anytime sweetheart" he says before continuing the hike.

It felt like the group had been walking forever and a day. Mackenzie had fallen asleep on Sam's back. "Here it is. Black Water Ridge" Roy says as he stops. "What coordinates are we at?" Sam asks as he sits a still half-asleep Kenzie on the ground beside him as she leans against his leg. Roy gets out his satellite phone and pushes a few buttons "35 and minus 111" Roy says. Sam and Dean both look around, these being the exact coordinates that John had left them. "You hear that?" Dean asks and Sam nods. "Not even crickets" he says "I'm gonna go look around" Roy says and Sam turns to him "You shouldn't go off alone" he says. "That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy says with a chuckle. Dean sighs and commands the group to stay together as they go a different way than Roy.

After investigating the campsite and finding no one. Kenzie is sitting on a nearby rock so that Sam and Dean can keep an eye on her and she won't be in the way. Dean is bent over talking to Haley when the group hears a man yelling "Help!" In agony. The group takes off running as Mackenzie struggles to keep up. They reach a clearing and look around to see nothing. "What the hell?" Haley asks. Sam looks around then he realizes what they are hunting "Everyone get back to camp" he says as they head back in that direction. They get back to camp to find all their gear missing. There is a lot of confusion from the group then Sam turns to Dean. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asks as he heads off into the woods and Dean follows. Mackenzie stays behind with the rest of the group. Roy looks over at her suspiciously. "So...how do you know these 'rangers'? Why are they bringing a little girl out on a search and rescue?" He asks her as he walks over to her. She looks up at him. "They're my brothers. We're looking for our daddy." she says quietly. "Are they hurting you?" He asks her. "No! Why would you ask that?" She asks "They love me" she adds. "Well it's just kinda weird that two grown men are traveling around with a little girl. Why do you think they want to find your daddy so bad? Probably to get rid of a little disrespectful brat like you" he says. "Shut up you big meanie!" She yells in Roy's face and he starts to lose his temper. "Why you little-" he says as he starts to grab her but she slips away from him and wraps her arms around Dean's leg, hiding her face, when he and Sam come back. Dean looks down at her with a frown, seeing the she was upset, before picking her up. "Hey what's wrong?" He whispers in her ear as he strokes her hair, staring down Roy as Sam tells them that they need to leave. Mackenzie doesn't say anything so Dean doesn't push it. Sam and Roy get in each other's faces as they start to argue. The argument was only getting more heated. Dean set Kenzie down on her feet and pushes Sam away before he says Wendigo. "Chill out" Dean says to Sam. Haley says she isn't leaving her brother, Tommy, out in the woods. Dean sighs as he says that they need to make a camp where they can protect themselves. Dean nods for Kenzie who runs past Roy and straight into Sam's arms. Roy is about to follow but Dean roughly grabs his arm and stops him. "Look, Roy, I don't know what you said to Mackenzie while Sam and I were gone but you have no reason whatsoever to say anything to her. So if my baby sister comes to me again, upset like that because of something you said to her, there will be hell to pay" Dean says before he lets go of Roy's arm and walks ahead to catch up with the rest of the group, Roy right behind him.

Everyone gathers some wood then comes back to the camp where Dean draws some symbols to protect them from the Wendigo. Dean kisses the top of Kenzie's head as he walks to Sam. She stays by the fire with Haley and Ben as she watches her brothers. She started to think about what Roy said. Did they really want to get rid of her? She wondered. She was shaken from her thoughts when they head a man yell "Help me!" Sam and Dean immediately get up and look around with the flashlight. They can hear it running around and growling as Roy starts shooting at it. Mackenzie sits in a huddle with Haley and Ben where they hold her close after she starts to cry. Roy shoots it one more time and it cries out in pain "I hit it!" He yells as he chases after it. Dean yells for him but he keeps going. He turns to Ben and the girls "Don't move!" He yells at them as he and Sam follow after Roy. After a few minutes, they hear Roy screaming in pain and Sam and Dean yelling his name. Sam and Dean return a few minutes later without Roy and they all knew what happened. Dean sees Mackenzie's tears and terrified eyes. He sighs and kneels down to her level as she runs into his arms. Dean lifts her up as he rubs her back and comforts her.

The next morning, Sam and Dean are explaining all things supernatural and Wendigos to Haley and Ben. Mackenzie zones them out as she sits on a tree stump, still thinking about what Roy said. Then she started thinking about her dad. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Dean gently kisses the top of her head "Come on squirt. We gotta go" he says with a smile and takes her hand, helping her down from the stump.

They walked for what seemed like forever when Sam stopped them. "Dean look" Sam says as they look at the bloody claw marks on all of the trees around them. Mackenzie gasps a little as she holds onto Dean's hand tighter. Then Sam chuckles "Those claw marks are so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam says. Then they hear a growl coming from all around them. Sam and Dean jump into action as they stand in front of everyone, Dean still holding Kenzie's hand tightly to calm her down. Haley scream as Roy's lifeless body falls from the tree above her. "His necks broken" Dean says as he stands up "Everybody run! Go, go, go" he says as he picks up Mackenzie and puts her one his back, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep up well. Ben falls and Sam stops to help him. They hear Haley and Mackenzie scream and when they catch up, Dean, Haley, and Kenzie are gone. Sam looks around, terrified for his brother and sister, "Dean! Mackenzie!" He yells.

Sam and Ben keep walking when they start to see Dean's M&Ms. Sam chuckles a little "Better than breadcrumbs" he says as he and Ben follow them to an old abandoned mine. They walk in and after a close run in with the Wendigo, they both fall through the floor to the dirt below. The room is filled with skeletons and Sam looks around the room when he sees Dean, Mackenzie, and Haley hanging from the ceiling and he immediately runs to Dean. "Dean. Dean wake up" he says as Ben does the same to Haley. Dean comes to and looks over at Kenzie with fear in his eyes "G-get her down first Sam. Make sure she's okay" he says, his focus and concern on his sister. Sam nods and get Kenzie down first. He lays her down gently on the ground then does the same with Dean. Dean immediately gathers Mackenzie in his arms and tries to wake her while Ben and Haley run over to Tommy and Sam joins them to cut him down. Dean doesn't care about anyone else right now except for the fragile seven year old girl in his arms. "Come on baby wake up. Come on Gracie." He says as he gently caresses her face. A few moments later, she starts to come to. Dean smiles when she opens her eyes and he leans down and kisses her forehead "Hey princess. You okay?" He asks her as he moves some stray hair out of her face. She nods as she looks around, very confused. "It's all okay now" Dean says as he stands up with Mackenzie beside him. "Look. Flare guns" he says with a smile, picking them up and throwing one to Sam. "Those will work" Sam says with a chuckle.

The group start walking and come to a fork. "Okay you guys go with Sam" Dean says as he passes Addison off to him. "No Dean" she says and he sighs as he takes off running down one of the tunnels, screaming for the Wendigo. "Come on" Sam says to everyone else as he leads them down the other tunnel. Unfortunately, instead of chasing Dean, the Wendigo chased Sam and the others. Sam shot at it but missed. "Run guys! Hurry!" He yells as he runs behind everyone else, trying to get them to safety, especially his baby sister. The Wendigo continues to chase them until they get to a dead end. By this point, Mackenzie is crying and shaking in fear. Sam realizes they are trapped as he pushes everyone behind him and the Wendigo gets closer and closer. Suddenly, right before it attacks, Dean yells from behind it and shoots it with his flare gun, killing the Wendigo.

The Winchester siblings stayed around to make sure the other set of siblings were going to be okay. Dean and already put an exhausted Mackenzie in her booster seat in the back of the Impala after a medic had patched her up and she had fallen right to sleep. The boys talk for a minute before climbing into the Impala, both turning around to check on Mackenzie before Sam starts you the Impala and drives away from Lost Creek.

A few hours later, Mackenzie woke up, still haunted by what Roy had said to her and she couldn't take it anymore. "Are you guys trying to find Daddy cause you wanna get rid of me?" She asks as tears fill her eyes and escape. Dean looks back at her confused "No Gracie. Why would you ask that?" He asks her. "Because that's what Roy said." She added and Dean finally understood why Mackenzie had been so upset. In that moment, Dean was glad that Roy was dead for putting such thoughts in his little sister's mind. "Yea well Roy was a dick and that's not true sweetheart" Dean says with a smile as Makenzie wipes her tears away and smiles back as the Impala thundered down the highway, looking for the next evil son of a bitch to kill.


	5. Chapter 3 Dead in the Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I only own Mackenzie! Most of the dialogue belongs to the Supernatural writers either exactly as it was in the show or I paraphrased.

Dean sat at the bar in diner inside the hotel the Winchesters had been staying in, looking through the newspaper trying to find the next hunt. He circled one girl's picture, Sophie Carlton. A pretty, half-dressed blonde waitress leaned over the bar "Can I get you anything else?" she asks, her cleavage hanging out. Dean smiles as he bites the pen he had been chewing on. Before Dean could answer her, Sam came back from taking Mackenzie to the bathroom and said "Just the check please" Sam says as he lifts Mackenzie into her seat before sitting in his own. "Okay" the waitress says as she walks away. Dean sighs and looks over at Sam "You do know that we're allowed to have fun right?" Dean asks him. Dean watches the half-naked waitress walk away then looks back to Sam "And that-that is fun" Dean says as he points at her. Sam sighs and looks over at Mackenzie who was coloring the page that the waitress had given her "Would you want Kenzie to do that? Flirt with random guys, half-dressed just to get better tips?" Sam asks him. Dean glares at him for even bringing that up before he pushes the newspaper he had been studying in front of Sam. "Here, take a look at this. I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last Week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water and found nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago" Dean says, explaining the situation to Sam. "A funeral?" Sam asks. "Yea they buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever" Dean replies before he looks back down at the pad where he took notes. Sam looked over at his brother "What closure? People don't just disappear Dean. Other people just stop looking for them" Sam says.

Mackenzie had listened to everything her brothers had been saying but blocked them out when they started arguing. She heard them mention their dad though and she couldn't help but miss him. She had been with him for as long as she could remember. Mackenzie looked to her left and saw a little girl with her mommy and daddy and she got sad immediately. She wanted to be sitting here with her dad. But then she started to wonder about her mom. She had never asked because she had her dad and her brothers and she was okay with that but she had heard Dean talk about his mom and she saw other kids with their moms. Where was her mom? Was she the only one who didn't have one? She was pulled away from her thoughts when Sam shook her shoulder a bit "Come on. We're hitting the road again." He says to her as he helps her down from her seat. He holds her hand and leads her out to the Impala while Dean pays for lunch.

The siblings had been on the road for a while now and were almost to Lake Manitoc. Mackenzie usually slept on long trips but all she could think about was her dad and why she didn't have a mom. Dean looked in the rearview mirror to check on her like he did every half hour. He saw that she still hadn't went to sleep. He smiles at her "Gracie you better get a little sleep" Dean says "You know how you get when you're sleepy" he adds. Mackenzie looks out the window with a sad expression on her face "I'm not sleepy" she says as she yawns. Dean smiles and chuckles a little. "Liar. Go to sleep baby" he tells her. She doesn't look at him as she slowly falls asleep. Dean looks back and checks on her then looks to Sam. "I'm worried about her" Dean says with concern lacing his voice. Sam looked back at his sister then over to his brother "Yea. Me too" he says. "We need to find Dad soon. She misses him so much and that can't be healthy for her." Dean tells his brother as he looks back to check on his sister again. "You know she'll start wondering about her mom eventually right?" Sam asks Dean as they pass a 'Welcome to Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin' sign. Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter until his knuckles were white. "Yea, well, Mackenzie deserves a mother who doesn't abandon her." Dean says as he and Sam rode the rest of the way to the Carlton house in silence.

The Impala pulled up in front of the small house by the lake where the victim had lived with her father and brother. Both brothers look back to heck on Mackenzie to find her still fast asleep. "Let's go so we can get back before she wakes up" Dean says as they get out, leaving their sister behind and they walk up to the front door of the house. Dean knocked on the door and a few moments later a short, young man opened the door. "Will Carlton?" Dean asks. The man looked between the brothers "Y-yea that's right" he replies. "I'm Agent Ford and this is Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service" Dean says as he flashes a fake I.D. They talked for a few more minutes before Will lead them out by the lake where they saw Will's father, Bill Carlton sitting on a bench on the dock, just looking out into the distance. "She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down" Will said as he nodded his head towards the spot. "And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asks Will. "Yea. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She's as safe out there as in her own bathtub." Will says sadly as he looks out to the spot where his sister lost her life then back to the brothers. "So no splashing, no signs of distress?" Sam asks. "No, that's what I'm telling you" Will says, starting to get a bit frustrated. "Did you see any shadows in the water, maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam asks additionally. "No, again, she was really far out there." Will says. "You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asks. "No, never. Why? What do you think's out there?" Will asks Dean. "We'll let you know as soon as we do" Dean replies as he turns away and starts walking back to the Impala. Sam looks over Will's head at Bill Carlton. "What about your father?" he asks. "Can we talk to him?" Sam adds, hoping Bill could provide more information for them to go on. Will looks back at his father and sighs. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean, he didn't see anything, and he's kind of been through a lot." Will says to Sam. Sam nods "We understand." Sam says as he nods at Will before him and Dean get in the Impala and head for the police department.

"I'm sorry but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The sheriff asks as he leads the Winchester siblings to his office. The boys had brought Mackenzie in since she had woken up. When the sheriff questioned why they had a kid with them, they gave him the same bull story about how it was bring your kid to work week. "You sure it's accidental?" Sam says. "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister" He adds as Dean follows behind him, holding Mackenzie's hand. "Like what? Here, sit, please." He tells the boys as he leads them into his office. "There are no carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster" The sheriff says as Dean lifts Mackenzie onto his lap and the sheriff hands here a coloring page and a box of crayons. "Here you go sweetie" He says. Mackenzie smiles as she starts to color. Both boys nod as they laugh a little at the comment. "Will Carlton was traumatized and maybe his mind was just playing tricks." The sheriff says. "We dragged the entire lake and we ran a sonar sweep and we still didn't find anything" He adds. "Yea but isn't that weird? That's the third missing body this year" Dean says. "I know. These are people from my town that I care about." The sheriff replies. He leans back in his chair and sighs "None of this will be a problem for much longer with the dam falling apart. We can't get the money to fix it so the spillways will be opened and in another six months, there won't be much of a lake or a town left" The sheriff explains.

There is a knock on the door and a beautiful young woman walked in. "Sorry, am I interrupting something? I can come back later" She said. All three men and Mackenzie stood up as the woman entered the room. "Gentlemen, this is my daughter, Andrea" The sheriff says, introducing her to the boys. "Hey. It's a pleasure. I'm Dean" Dean says as he reaches out to shake Andrea's hand. "Andrea Bar. Hi." She says with a smile as she shakes Dean's hand. A little boy about Mackenzie's age came out from behind her and looked at the men. Dean looked down at him "Hey what's your name?" Dean asked him. The little boy looked down and quickly left the room. Andrea looked to her father sadly as she left to follow the boy. "That's my grandson Lucas. He's been through a lot" The sheriff says as they all exit the small office.

The men and Mackenzie left the office and Dean asked where he could find a motel to stay in while he held onto Mackenzie's hand. Andrea gave them the name and directions to one but Dean just had to flirt with her. "I'm terrible with directions. Could you show us where it is?" he asks. Sam thought he was being stupid but then he realized that Dean wanted to see if he could get any information about the case from her. At first, she seemed annoyed but then she said she was going that way anyways. They left the station. Dean and Andrea talked while Sam held Mackenzie's hand. She looked at the ground all the way to the motel, a million thoughts running through her little mind. She didn't listen as the adults talked. Suddenly, Sam picked her up and walked inside to rent a room for a few days.

As soon as they had gotten a room, Sam sat down with Mackenzie on his lap to do research while Dean unpacked all the clothes. Mackenzie leaned back against Sam's chest and he kissed the top of her head while he searched stuff up on the laptop. He could tell something was wrong with her because of how different she was acting but he didn't want to push her. Then she would never talk to him about it. "Okay so there are three drowning victims from this year." Sam says as he read multiple articles. "Anything before that?" Dean asks as he goes through his bag, getting clothes out. "Yea. There have been six more spread out over 35 years and guess what? Those bodies were never found either" Sam informs Dean. "If there is something out there, it's picking up the pace" Sam says as he kisses the top of Mackenzie's head again. "So, a lake monster going on a binge?" Dean asks as he continues to unpack clothes, seeing what's dirty and what's not. "That theory bugs me." Sam says. Dean stops and walks over to Sam, leaning over his shoulder. "Loch Ness, Lake Chaplin-there are several eyewitness accounts but here—there's basically nothing. Sam says as he sighs in frustration. "Nobody's living to talk about whatever's out there" Sam says as he runs a hand over his face and continues to scroll down the screen. "Wait, wait, wait, Bar. Christopher Bar. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asks, pointing at the computer screen. Sam clicks on the link. "Christopher Bar was the victim in May." He says as the page loads. An article and a picture of a terrified looking Lucas popped up on the screen. "Oh okay. Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband and Lucas' father" Sam says "He took Lucas out swimming on a floating wooden platform. He drowned and Lucas wasn't rescued until two hours later" Sam adds as he reads the article. Dean sighs, knowing what Lucas went through because he had been through the same thing. "Now I understand why he doesn't talk. Seeing one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean says sadly. Sam looked at the picture of Lucas a little longer "Looks like we have an eyewitness after all" Sam said as the Winchester siblings headed to the park.

They get to the park and Sam sees Andrea sitting on a bench and Dean sees Lucas coloring on another bench in the middle of the playground. "Hey can we join you?" Sam asks as he sits down beside Andrea. Mackenzie had only played on a playground a handful of times and her eyes lit up when she saw all the kids running around and playing. She pulled on Dean's hand to get his attention and it worked as he looked down at her. "Can I go play?" she asks her oldest brother. He smiles at her as he sees how excited she is. "Yea sweetheart. That's what we came here for silly" Dean says. Kenzie's smile grew bigger as she ran off to play on the playground. Both brothers watched her as she smiled and played. After a few moments, Sam turns back to Andrea to talk and Dean heads over to talk to Lucas.

Sam kept an eye on Mackenzie while she played and he talked to Andrea. He smiled, seeing his sister so happy. Mackenzie ran around the playground and was having so much fun. She hardly ever got to do this. She hardly ever got to be a real kid. She was always on the road with her dad and her brothers and hunting things. She was too shy to talk to any of the other kids so she just played by herself. It was getting later and she watched as kids left with their mothers and she wondered again why she didn't have one. Lucas had one, all the other kids had one, even Sam and Dean used to have one so where was her mom? Her happy demeanor faded a bit as she sat in the swing, letting the breeze push her. Dean walked over and sat in the swing beside her. "You ready to go baby girl?" He asked her as he swung himself a little. He was worried about her. She just wasn't as happy as she used to be and Dean hated it. Mackenzie looked around to see that everyone had left, even Andrea and Lucas, and it was almost dark. Sam was standing by the bench he and Andrea had been sitting on and talking, waiting for his siblings. Mackenzie jumped down from the swing and nodded. "Yea" she said quietly as she took Dean's hand and they walked over to Sam. Mackenzie immediately went to Sam and held her arms out. He knew exactly what she wanted. Sam smiled a little and reached down. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She then laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The brothers exchanged worried looks as they headed back to the motel room.

Mackenzie had fallen asleep in Sam's arms so when they got back, Sam laid her down on one of the beds. He took her shoes off and covered her up. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly and Dean did the same. After making sure she was okay, the boys sat at the table and studied the pictures that Lucas had given Dean before he and Andrea left the park. Dean was trying to figure out what the pictures meant while Sam looks over at Mackenzie. "I'm really, really worried about her Dean. She's not herself." Sam says as he turns back to Dean. Dean glances over at Mackenzie's sleeping form "Yea I know, me to but I don't want to push her. She'll talk when she's ready. She always does." He says as he looks back to the pictures. "I mean she's been through a lot lately. Dad went missing, you came back, and she's been on hunts and seen monsters. She's had a lot to adjust to lately. I mean she's only seven. It can't be easy on her" Dean says as he glances over at Mackenzie as he yawns. "Look it's late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow" Dean says as he lays the pictures down on the table and gets up. He pulls his shoes off and climbs into the bed beside Mackenzie while Sam sleeps in the other bed.

The next morning, Sam had went out to get breakfast since he was the first one awake. When he came back, Mackenzie was sitting in Dean's lap as they sat at the table and Kenzie colored. "Well, we can rule out Nessie" Sam said as he sat across from his siblings. Dean and Mackenzie both looked up at him. "Why?" Dean asks. "I drove by the Carlton house and there was an ambulance. Will Carlton's dead. He drowned in the sink" Sam says as he cuts up Mackenzie's pancakes for her then sets them in front of her along with her apple juice. He handed Dean his breakfast before he started to eat his own. "It is something else but what? A water wraith, maybe some kind of demon. It's something that can control water." Dean said as he ate. "Water that comes from the same source" Dean added after a minute of thinking. Sam's face lit up in realization. "Yea whatever it is, it's picking up the pace because it's running out of time. There won't be a lake in a few months." Sam says as he also eats his breakfast. "And whatever it is, it has something to do with Bill Carlton. I mean, it took both his kids" Dean says. "That's not all. I was asking around and found out that Christopher Bar was Bill Carlton's godson" Sam says. Dean sighs "Well after breakfast, I say we go visit Mr. Carlton" Dean says as the siblings quickly finish up breakfast.

Mackenzie sat in her booster seat in the Impala as she watched her brothers approach Mr. Carlton. She hugged her bear to her as she watched her brothers. She thought of her father and her absent mother. She still hadn't talked. She just had so much on her mind, more than a normal seven year old should. She also thought of all these monsters she had seen. Her dad and Dean always said they were working when they would go out, leaving her behind in the motel room. They wouldn't tell her the truth in an effort to protect her from all of the things that go bump in the night. She was still in a bit of shock that such things existed. She always thought they only existed in nightmares. She was brought out of her thoughts when her brothers returned to the car. "So what do you think?" She heard Sam ask Dean. She blocked them out until Dean came to her window to check on her "Hey you doing alright back here princess?" he asks her with a smile. She didn't say a word as she stared down at her bear. "Hey. Please don't start that. Tell me what you're upset about Gracie" Dean said sadly as his face was etched with concern. When Mackenzie was really upset about something, she stopped talking, much like Lucas. She would just retreat into her own mind. Like when her father first went missing, she didn't talk for two weeks and finally Dean decided to go get Sam from Stanford. Dean sighed when Mackenzie obviously wasn't going to talk anytime soon. He kissed her forehead to let her know everything was okay before he stood up. He looked at the Carlton house and something about it looked familiar. Dean pulled out the picture of a house that Lucas had drawn and given to him. The house in the picture looked identical to the Carlton house. "I don't know but I think I know somebody who does" Dean says as he and Sam get in the Impala and drive away from the Carlton house.

The boys and Mackenzie pulled up to Andrea's house. Dean and Sam got out from the front seat of the Impala. Sam opened the passenger side back door. "Come on" he said to Mackenzie. She silently unbuckled herself and climbed out of the Impala. She quickly made her way over to Dean and attached herself to his leg. Dean sighed as he knelt down to her level and looked into her eyes as he held her in place gently. "Why are you so upset sweetheart?" He asks her softly. She breaks eye contact with him as her eyes fill with tears. Dean sighs as his heart breaks. He pulls Mackenzie into his chest "Shhh…it's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Dean says as he picks her up and cradles her in his arms. "Come on Sam" Dean says as he carries Mackenzie to Andrea's front door and knocks.

Mackenzie kept her arms wrapped around Dean's neck as he begged Andrea to allow him to talk to Lucas. Andrea refused at first but Dean finally talked her into it. Dean handed Mackenzie over to Sam as he made his way to Lucas's room. Andrea and Sam followed and stood in the doorway as Dean begged the little boy to help them. Mackenzie didn't look up but she heard everything that was said. She soaked it up like a sponge. She still missed her absent father but where was her mom? Up until now, she just assumed that some people didn't have a mom but Sam and Dean used to have one, Lucas had one, and all those kids at the playground had one. She had even heard her dad talk about his mom. It seemed like everyone had a mom except for herself. The boys and Kenzie finally left after Lucas helped them further. The siblings got into the Impala and drove away to the next destination now that they were one step closer to solving this case.

"Andrea said Lucas never drew like that before his dad died" Dean said as he drove the Impala down the little country road. "Well, when someone, especially a young kid like him, is going through a traumatic experience, then that person is more open to premonitions and psychic tendencies" Sam replied. "So if there's something out there, then maybe Lucas is connected to it somehow" Dean said as he looked over at Sam then looked in the rearview mirror to check on Kenzie, only to find her asleep once again. She had been doing that a lot lately. The boys continued talking but Dean's mind wandered. He tried to figure out what had Kenzie so upset. He figured it was everything that had been changing in her life lately. First John went missing and then Sam came back. Then she started to go on more hunts, see more monsters. That would be a lot for any seven year old. Hell, sometimes it was too much for him and he was 26. He couldn't imagine what must be going through her little head but it couldn't have been anything good. Dean sighed as they drove around, looking for the house in the drawing Lucas had given them.

They finally found it and found out that the little boy Lucas had drawn was named Peter and he had went missing 35 years ago. After leaving his mother's house, Sam and Dean put two and two together and assumed that Bill Carlton had killed him. They drove out to his house to talk to him but it was too late. The boys saw Bill driving his boat out onto the lake. "Mackenzie! Stay here!" Dean yelled at her and he and Sam ran to the dock, trying to get Bill to come back before something happened to him. Mackenzie watched as something came from underneath and flipped his boat, sending Bill into the water but he never came back up. Both boys sighed as they made their way back to Mackenzie. None of the siblings said a word as they all climbed into the Impala and headed to the sheriff station.

The siblings walked into the station behind the sheriff, Jake. Sam held Mackenzie's hand as she still refused to talk. Andrea and Lucas were already there to bring Jake dinner. Jake and Andrea were talking about what had happened to Bill Carlton and what was going on with the lake. When Jake told Andrea that they should go on home, Lucas freaked out as he grabbed onto Dean's arm, trying to tell him something. It was enough to scare Mackenzie as she whimpered and hid behind Sam. He picked her up and calmed her down as Dean watched Andrea and Lucas leave. The sheriff led the siblings into his office as he told them that he knew they weren't real wildlife officers. He threatened to put them in jail and send Mackenzie to foster care if they didn't leave his town, never to return. Of course the boys chose to leave but Dean wasn't sure that this case was over. When they got to the intersection to get to the interstate, Dean went the other way, towards Andrea's house.

Sam and Dean pulled into Andrea's driveway and Sam went to Mackenzie's side and got her out. They walked to the front door and as soon as Dean rang the doorbell, Lucas opened the door, panting and terrified. "Lucas?! What's wrong?" Dean asked him. He ran up the stairs and to the locked bathroom door as the siblings followed them "Keep them back!" Sam said as he pushed Lucas and Kenzie towards Dean and kicked the door down to see Andrea drowning in the bathtub. Sam went in to get her out as Dean held Lucas back and Kenzie whimpered behind him. After a few minutes of struggling, Sam got Andrea out and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam, Dean, and Mackenzie stayed until sunrise with Andrea and Lucas to make sure nothing else happened. Sam held a sleeping Mackenzie in his arms while he asked Andrea what happened. Dean was looked through Jakes office to find anything that connected him to Peter. Finally, he found a photo album so he went into the living room. "Hey Andrea. Do you recognize anyone in this picture?" Dean asked her. She pointed out her dad and that was it. Dean looked to Sam. "The connection wasn't Bill Carlton. It must have been the sheriff" Dean tells him as Kenzie slowly wakes up and looks around sleepily. "Bill and the sheriff. They were both involved with Peter." Sam says as he kisses the top of Kenzie's head. She got out of his lap and walked over to Lucas, who was standing at the back door, staring out at the lake. "Hey Lucas. Are you okay?" She asks him. She looks out to where he was staring and she too seemed to be fixated on whatever he was looking at. Dean looked over at them. "Lucas? Mackenzie? What is it?" He asks them. Neither of them say anything as Lucas opens the door and walks towards the lake, Mackenzie following suit. Sam, Dean and Andrea look at each other worriedly as they follow the two kids outside.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called out to Lucas as the adults followed the kids a little farther back. "Gracie, baby, look at me." Dean called out to Mackenzie. Neither kid even acknowledged that the adults were there. Lucas and Kenzie both stopped at the same spot and Lucas looked up at Dean. Dean looked back down at him then turned to Andrea. "Take Lucas and Mackenzie back to the house and stay there okay?" Dean said to her. She nodded as she took Lucas's hand and then motioned to Mackenzie. "Come on guys. Let's go inside. It's okay, everything's okay" She said to the kids. They both followed her as Sam and Dean started to dig up the spot where Lucas and Mackenzie had led them to.

Just as Sam and Dean pulled Peters bike from the ground, they heard a gun cock and Jake asked "Who are you and how did you know that was there?" The brothers turned to face him. "Put the gun down Jake" Sam said, glad Andrea had taken the kids inside, especially Mackenzie. She got scared easily and her brothers being held at gunpoint would have terrified her. "Okay so let me get this straight. You and Bill killed Peter by drowning him in the lake and then you buried his bike?" Dean asked, having the same thoughts about Mackenzie. "You can't bury the truth Jake. Nothing stays buried" Dean adds, trying to get Jake to confess. Andrea looked out the window and saw her father holding the men who had saved her life at gunpoint. She looked down at her son, with Kenzie beside him and bent down to their level. "Lucas, listen to me. Take Mackenzie up to your room and stay there. Lock the door and you guys wait for me and don't come out okay?" She says to both of them as they turn and run upstairs. Lucas and Kenzie watched the adults from the window. Addie heard a whispering in her ear saying "Come play with me". She gasped and turned to Lucas. "Did you hear that?" She asked him. He nodded and they both ran, following the voice as it continued to talk to them.

Sam, Dean, and Andrea listened as Jake told the story of how he and Billy killed Peter on accident. "Okay listen we need to get you guys as far away from this lake as possible" Dean said. Something caught Andrea's attention and she looked over Dean's shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw Lucas and Mackenzie at the water's edge. "Lucas!" Jake yelled as he and the others ran over to them. "Lucas! Mackenzie! Get away from the water!" Dean yelled as he ran as fast as he could to Lucas and his baby sister. Both kids were leaning off the small dock, trying to reach something but they didn't know what it was and Dean didn't care. All he knew was that those two kids were in danger and he had to make sure nothing happened to them, especially Mackenzie. Just before the adults reached them, both kids were dragged into the water. "LUCAS! MACKENZIE!" Dean screamed in fear for their lives. Jake and Andrea stopped as Sam and Dean jumped in the lake without thinking twice. Jake had saw Peter and Andrea cried for her son. She was about to jump in when Sam told her to stay away "No, Lucas!" she yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's okay. We'll get him" Sam said as he and Dean went underwater to find Lucas and Kenzie. After a few seconds, they both came back up empty-handed. Jake walked into the water, "Peter, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. Lucas, he's just a little boy and she's just a little girl. They didn't do anything. Let them go and take me!" He yelled. He suddenly went under and Sam and Dean went under to find the kids again. Sam came up holding a crying Mackenzie. Andrea let out a little gasp, afraid she had lost her son but a few moments later, Dean broke the surface of the water, holding Lucas. Everyone sighed in relief as they took the soaking wet, freezing, scared kids inside, grateful that they were alive.

Sam and Dean walked out of the motel, Sam carrying their bags while Dean carried Kenzie. She had gotten sick from her little swim. Dean carefully put Mackenzie in her booster seat and buckled her in, wrapping a blanket around her as Sam put their bags in the backseat beside her. Dean shut the back door carefully, still feeling guilty that Jake died as he dug the keys out of his pocket. Sam sighed as he looked at his older brother. "Dean, we're not gonna save everybody" he told him. Dean sighed as he looked up at Sam "Yea. I know." He replied. They were about to climb into the Impala when they heard Andrea yelling their names. They looked up to see her and Lucas making their way towards them. They met them halfway and Lucas was holding a tray of sandwiches. "Lunch for the road. Lucas made them himself" She said. "Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked as he looked up at his mother. She smile and nodded and Dean smiled too, glad to hear him talking. "Come on lets go put these in the car" Dean said as he led Lucas over to the Impala and Sam stayed to talk to Andrea. They talked for a few minutes about her dad and how she was taking everything. "I'm sorry Mackenzie got sick." She says as she hands Sam a bag. "I give this medicine to Lucas and it really helps" she says with a smile. Sam takes the bag and smiles back "Thanks" he says as they walk over to the Impala. "Okay. If you're gonna be talking now, there is a very important phrase that you have to remember so I need you to repeat it back to me one more time." Dean says to Lucas. "Zeppelin rules!" Lucas says. Dean smiles and high-fives Lucas. "You take care of your mom okay?' Dean adds and Lucas nods. Sam and Andrea approach as Dean stands up. Andrea kisses Dean on the lips "Thank you" she says with a smile as the brothers climb in and leave town.

They had been on the road for a few hours. They had stopped and gave Mackenzie the medicine that Andrea had given Sam. It was dark now and they stopped to sleep in a motel for the night. Dean didn't want to travel too far with Mackenzie being sick. Sam went and got the room and came back to the car. "I could only get a room that had one king bed in it" He said as he drove to their room. Dean got Mackenzie out and Sam unlocked the room then went back for their bags. Dean laid Mackenzie on the bed, took her shoes off and covered her up as she shivered. Dean laid down beside her on his side and pulled her closer to him to keep her warm. She turned around so that she was facing him and she looked up at him. He sighed. He hated seeing her sick. He wish it was him instead of her. He kissed her forehead. "Hey sweetheart. How you feeling?" he asked her. Dean was not prepared at all for what she asked next. "Why don't I have a mommy?" She asked as Sam walked through the door. Dean was taken by surprise and his mouth fell open. "W-what makes you ask that?" he asks her. "Because Lucas had a mommy, all those kids at the park had mommies, you and Sammy had a mommy, and even daddy had a mommy. So why don't I have one?" She asks. Dean heart broke at the look on her face. She was young, confused, and just didn't understand. Dean didn't know why she had been taken away from her mother. John never told him or Sam. Every time Dean would ask, John would just say he didn't want to talk about it. Dean sighed. "I-I don't know" he replied. Sam had heard part of the conversation and came to lay on the other side of Mackenzie. "But it doesn't matter. Me and Sammy, and daddy love you enough for us and a mommy" he said quietly with a smile as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Now go to sleep baby" Dean said as she cuddled into his chest and slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Dean stroked her back as he softly sang 'You Are My Sunshine' to her. He looked at Sam, concerned over her head. Sam also had a concerned look on his face. They figured they would just leave it alone for now as the brothers too fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 4 Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Mackenzie!

The siblings had been on several hunts after Mackenzie recovered from being sick and thankfully for her brothers, she hadn't mentioned anything else about her mom. They had dealt with a demon on a plane, Bloody Mary, the Hook Man, a skin walker, and a haunting involving bugs. They were resting up in another crappy motel while looking for their next hunt. Mackenzie had been sleeping with Sam but he kept waking her up with his nightmares so now she slept with Dean. It was the middle of the night when Sam jerked awake from a nightmare. He saw a young, distressed woman in what looked like to be his and Dean's childhood home in Kansas, the one his mother lost her life in. He looked over and saw that he had not disturbed his brother and sister so he went back to sleep.

The next morning, Sam was trying to make sense of his dream while Dean looked for the next hunt. Kenzie was coloring in her book as she sat next to Sam on his bed where he was drawing the tree he had saw in his nightmare over and over again. Dean kept reading off things from the internet that sounded like their kind of thing but Sam was too distracted but then it hit him. He jumped up and went through Dean's bag to get Johns journal. "Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asks. "Yea Sammy, what the hell are you doing?" Kenzie repeats. Dean looked at her surprised, she had never talked like that. "Mackenzie Grace! Watch your mouth" Dean says sternly. "You and Sammy say it" she says innocently. Dean softened a bit as he motioned for her to come sit on his lap and she did. "Look, me and Sammy can say those bad words because we're grown-ups. You're just a little girl and it's not nice for you to talk like that okay?" He says as he kisses the top of her head and turns his attention back to Sam. "We have to go home Dean, to Kansas" Sam says seriously as he puts his father's journal down. Dean was even more surprised by what Sam said then what Mackenzie said. "Okay. Where did that come from?" Dean asks as Mackenzie plays with his fingers and the ring he always wore. Sam showed Dean a picture that John kept in his journal of him, Mary and the boys. "This was taken in front of our old house where mom died right?" Sam asked. Mackenzie looked up at the picture and smiled "Is that your mommy? She was pretty" Mackenzie said then she saw her dad and was quiet, missing him more than ever. Dean could tell she was upset and kissed the top of her head again then looked at the picture. "Yeah." Dean said, answering Sam's question. "Well it didn't burn all the way down. They rebuilt it" Sam said. "Um...yeah I guess. What the hell are you talking about Sam?" Dean asked him. "This is gonna sound crazy but the people who live there now, I think they're in danger" Sam tells his brother "Why do you think that?" Dean asks him, still confused. "Just…trust me okay?" Sam says as he gets up and starts packing his things. Dean lifts Kenzie up and sits her in the chair as he gets up. "Trust you? I need more than that" Dean says as he walks towards his brother. "It's hard to explain okay?" Sam says. "Well, we're not going anywhere until you do" Dean says, raising his voice a bit. Sam sighs "Sometimes, I have these nightmares and they come true" Sam says quietly. Dean looks at him confused, "What?" he asks. "Look Dean, I dreamt of Jessica's death days before it happened." Sam says as Dean shakes his head at him as he motions towards Mackenzie but it was too late. They had told Mackenzie that Sam and Jessica had broken up. Mackenzie had never experienced the death of someone she knew and although she had only met Jessica one time, she would be crushed because she really like Jessica. Dean and Sam looked over at Kenzie and saw her eyes welling up with tears. Dean sighed as he walked over to Kenzie and he kneeled down in front of her. "Hey…" he said softly, trying to get her to look at him. When she wouldn't, Dean lifted her chin gently and looked her in the eyes. "You know how I told you that mine and Sam's mommy died?" he asked her and she nodded her head. "Well that's why daddy started hunting all the scary things. The same thing that killed our mommy killed Jessica and that's why Sammy started hunting again" Dean explained to her. She nodded as she looked over to Sam. She looked back to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. He stood up as he held her in his arms. "Looks like we're going to Kansas" Dean says as he and Sam begin to pack their things.

The Impala pulled up to their old house and Sam looked over at Dean "Are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked him. Dean didn't answer as he got out and got Mackenzie out. They walked up and knocked on the front door. The woman that Sam had saw in his dream, screaming for help, answered the door. "Hey can I help you?" she asked as she looked at the boys then Kenzie. Dean started to make up some lie but Sam cut him off. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean my sister Mackenzie" He said. "We used to live here and we were just driving by and we wanted to know if it was okay to see the old place" Sam added. "Winchester. You know, I think I found some of your pictures the other night" the woman said as she let them in after a few moments of hesitation. The siblings met the woman's two small children as they made small talk. The woman talked about how she needed a new start and the problems she had with the house. Then her daughter said something that tipped the boys off that something wasn't right here. The girl, Sari, asked her mother to ask the boys if 'it' lived here when they did. Sam looked at the little girl. "What?" Sam asks. "The thing in my closet" Sari replied. Her mother kneeled beside her, "No baby. There was nothing in their closets right?" Her mother asks. "Yea, nothing in the closet." Sam said. "She had a nightmare" the mother, Jenny, said. "No mommy! It wasn't a nightmare. It walked into my room and it was on fire" Sari said and with that, the boys knew something more was going on.

The siblings walked outside to the Impala after talking with Jenny some more. The brothers, Sam more than Dean, were freaking out as they argued back and forth. Dean buckled Mackenzie into her booster seat in the back seat as Sam kept going on. "Do you think the thing in there is the same thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" he asks. Dean sighs as he stands up and shuts Mackenzie's door. "Look Sam. I don't know yet but could you watch using the 'k' word? We have precious ears that don't need to hear that word being tossed around okay?" Dean says. "Dean she's in the world of hunting now. People die. She's going to hear it, see it even. Maybe you should stop sheltering her so much" Sam says. Dean becomes angry and wants to hit Sam but doesn't want Mackenzie to see so he gets in Sam's face. "Sam, she's seven years old. We're her big brothers and we're supposed to protect her. She didn't ask for any of this. Now I said watch using the 'k' word around her. Just don't say anything related to death around her okay?" Dean said as he gets into the driver's seat. Sam sighs as he walks around and gets into the passenger side and Dean drove to the nearest gas station.

The boys talked about what happened the night their mother died while Dean filled up the Impala and Mackenzie sat in her booster seat playing a game on Sam's phone. Dean got done but the boys continued to talk. After a few minutes, Dean handed Sam one of the credit cards he carried with him. "Here you go pay." Dean says "I have to go to the bathroom." He adds. Mackenzie hears bathroom and she quickly climbs out. "I need to potty too" She says as she hands Sam his phone. Dean smiled down at her and took her hand as they headed to the bathroom, Dean having flashbacks of when he saved Sam from the fire and he lost his mother. While Mackenzie was in the bathroom, Dean stood outside the ladies restroom. He took out his phone and dialed his father's number. It went straight to his voicemail and Dean sighed. He left a message for him. "I need you Dad" Dean said as his voice broke with tears as he hung up. A few moments later, Kenzie came out of the bathroom. She and Dean went back to Sam and the Impala and went off to get some more information on what happened 22 years ago.

The boys went to the garage that John used to co-own and learned that he and went to talk to a psychic. Then they found a phone book and found the one John had talked about in his journal, Missouri Moseley. The boys and Mackenzie went to the address listed in the phone book, eager for answers. They got in her office and sat down to talk about their father. Mackenzie sat in Dean's lap as always as she played with his fingers and his ring. "So what do you know about the fire?" Dean asked. "What ki-took our mother away?" Sam asks, remembering the conversation he and Dean had earlier and that Mackenzie was in the room. Missouri told Sam and Dean about how John had taken her to the house and how she felt whatever had killed Mary and how evil it was. "Why is it acting up now?" Missouri asks as she admits that she had been keeping an eye on the house but nothing had happened since Mary's death.

After they left Missouri's, they went back to Jenny's with Missouri along with them. Sam and Dean introduced Missouri to Jenny and she explained to Jenny what was going on in the house. Jenny allowed them to go in and for Missouri to walk around the house. Missouri immediately made her way to Sari's room. "This is the center of the energy" Missouri says. "What do you mean? Why?" Sam asks. "This used to be your nursery" Missouri replied. Both brothers immediately looked up at the ceiling, the same ceiling where Mary had died. The group had convinced Jenny to take her children out so they could purify the house.

Missouri, Dean and Sam each took a floor to purify. Mackenzie went with Dean and each of them were attacked. "Are you sure this is over?" Sam asked, still feeling uneasy. "Yes. I'm sure" Missouri said as she felt nothing evil in the house. Sam convinced Dean to stay and guard the house for the night, just to be safe. Sam and Dean stayed awake to watch the house while Mackenzie slept. Sam looked up to see Jenny standing in her bedroom window, screaming for help, just like in his dream. "Dean!" He yelled as he and Dean jumped out of the Impala, Mackenzie still sleeping. "I'll get Jenny, you get the kids!" Dean yelled as he made his way to Jenny's room and Sam went to get the kids.

Dean struggled with the door handle to Jenny's room but it wouldn't budge and she couldn't get it open either. "Stand back!" he yelled at her. She stood back as Dean kicked the door down and led her outside. "No! My kids!" She yelled at him as she struggled against Dean. "Sam's got your kids. Stay here" Dean said as he held her back. Sam went to Richie's room and got him out of his crib before making his way to Sari's room. He could hear her screaming and crying from down the hallway and it reminded him of Mackenzie. He re-focused as he walked into her room to see a figure on fire standing in the middle of her room. Sam quickly made his way to Sari's bed and picked her up "Don't look sweetie" he says as he quickly exits the room.

Sam got to the bottom of the stairs with the kids and could hear the thing following them. He sat Sari on her feet and handed Richie to her. "Okay Sari, listen to me. Take your brother outside as fast as you can" Sam says before the spirit drags him down the hallway and into the kitchen. Sari screamed as she ran outside with her brother. "Where's Sam?" Dean asks. "He's inside. Somethings got him" She says. Dean starts to panic as he goes to the Impala to get weapons and checks on Kenzie, whom was still sleeping. Dean runs inside and is about to shoot the thing that was pinning Sam to the wall but Sam stops him. "I know who it is. I can see her now" Sam says as the fiery figure turns into Mary. She talks to each boy before she disappears along with the poltergeist that had been causing all the trouble. The boys watched on with tears in their eyes. "Now it's over" Sam says as he breathes a sigh of relief.

Missouri later told Sam that the energy of Mary and the poltergeist canceled each other out and that she destroyed herself to protect her sons. The group made sure nothing else was there before Sam and Dean headed out, Mackenzie still asleep in her booster seat. Sam looked back to check on her as they drove away. "How is she still asleep?" Sam asks as he looks back to Dean. Dean looked at her through the rear view mirror to look at her and smiled a bit. "I guess she's just exhausted. We've been on the move non-stop lately." Dean said as they traveled to the next crappy motel and the next hunt.

Later on that day, the siblings had stopped at an old diner to get something to eat. As they were eating and talking, Dean's phone rang. "I'll be right back" Dean said as he walked outside. He looked down at his phone to see a strange number. Dean flipped his phone open to answer. "Hello?" he said. "So you're the famous Dean Winchester? Your daddy told me so much about you and your brother for the whole night we were together" A young woman asks from the other end. "Who the hell is this?" Dean asked. "This is Sarah Young and I want to see my daughter, Mackenzie" She said. Dean was in shock as he quickly hung up on her, looking at Mackenzie laughing as she talked to Sam through the diner window.


	7. Chapter 5 Scarecrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Mackenzie!

Dean reentered the diner and sat down beside Mackenzie. "Who was that Dean? Was it Daddy?" she asked with a hopeful smile. "No honey. It wasn't Daddy." Dean says and Sam knew something was up. "Then who was it?" Kenzie asked as she stuck a French fry in her mouth. Dean sighed, still a lit frazzled from the phone call. "I-it was just a wrong number" Dean said as his phone rang again. He looked and noticed that it was the same number that Mackenzie's mom had called from. He ignored it and Sam looked at him suspiciously. Dean gave him a look, letting him know that he would let him know everything later. The three finished eating and Dean went to the register to pay. He watched as Sam and Mackenzie raced to the Impala. Of course Sam let her win but Mackenzie didn't know that and she was thrilled with her victory. Dean smiled as he watched Mackenzie laugh as Sam lifted her up above his head like a bird. He didn't know how he felt about her mother wanting back in her life. On one hand he was angry. He was the one who had raised Mackenzie since she was a year old. He had been there through all the nightmares, sicknesses, and her first day of school, not her. Now she all of a sudden wanted back into Mackenzie's life. But Dean also knew that she needed a womanly figure in her life. She had only ever been around the three Winchester men.

"Hurry up Dean! We have to go find Daddy!" he heard Kenzie yell. He laughed a little as he walked to the Impala. Sam walked beside his brother. "So who was it that called?" Sam asked. Dean took a deep breath. "It was Kenzie's mom" Dean said. Sam looked at him, shocked. "What did she want?" Sam asked as they neared the Impala. "Look, we'll talk about this later. I don't want Mackenzie to know anything about this." Dean says as they reach the Impala. Sam nods as he puts Kenzie in her booster seat and then climbs into the front seat with Dean.

The Winchester siblings had been on the road for awhile when they finally found a small town to settle down in for the night. They found the first crappy motel they came across and got a room. Kenzie had fallen asleep during the ride like she usually did. Dean went inside the main office and bought a room while Sam waited in the car with Kenzie. About 5 minutes later, Dean came back out with a key as he drove to park in front of the room. "Get Little Bit and I'll unload our bags" Dean says as he gets out of the Impala. Sam also exits the Impala and opened Mackenzie's door. He debated on waking her up but Sam didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. Sam reached in and unbuckled her seatbelt and gently picked her up from the booster seat. Mackenzie started whining and whimpering when she was lifted from her booster seat. "Shh, Shh, Shh… It's okay sweetheart. It's just Sam" He said softly as he held her under the bottom with one arm and the other he used to hold the back of her head. "Sammy…" she whined out as she buried her head in Sam's shoulder. "Shhhh..." Sam repeated as he walked into the room that Dean had already unlocked. Dean was walking out of the bathroom when Sam walked in. "Did she wake up?" Dean asks as Sam lays Mackenzie down on one of the two beds. "Not really" Sam says as he takes off Mackenzie's shoes and her jacket before covering her up. Dean smiles as he watches Mackenzie curl herself into a ball and drift back into a peaceful sleep. He them yawned and turned to Sam. "Let's get some sleep" he says as he lays in the opposite bed of Mackenzie. "You can sleep with Little Bit tonight. She's a bed hog" Dean says with a laugh as he takes his shirt off and gets comfortable. Sam chuckles a little as he changes into a sleep shirt and pants. He crawls into the bed beside Mackenzie and quickly falls asleep.

Sam was woken up early in the morning by Dean's phone ringing. "Dean" Sam called out, still half asleep, in an attempt to wake up his brother. It was no use, Dean was out like a light. Sam didn't want the ringing to wake up Mackenzie so he quickly reached over and flipped the phone open. "Hello?" Sam said sleepily into the phone. "Sam, is that you?" he heard a familiar gruff voice on the other end that he hadn't heard in a very long time. "Dad?" he asked as he sat up in bed, careful to not wake Mackenzie. "Dad where are you? Are you okay?" Sam asked. "I'm fine. Are you and your brother okay? What about Mackenzie?" John asks from the other end of the phone. "We're fine dad. Where are you?" Sam asks once again as Dean starts to wake up and is wide awake when he hears John mentioned. "I can't tell you that Sammy." John says as he looks down at his feet wishing he could see his children. "You're after it aren't you?" Sam asks him as he realizes what's going on, ignoring Dean talking to him in the background. "Yeah. It was a demon. This is bigger than I thought." John says to his youngest son. "A demon?" Sam asked. "Yeah. I heard what happened to your girlfriend Sam. I'm so sorry son. The same demon that killed your mother got to her too. I wish I could have protected you from that Sam" John said as his voice cracked at the end. Sam was quiet for a few seconds. Dean stared at him as he pulled his shirt on. "What is dad saying?" He asks but Sam continues to ignore him. Dean was getting frustrated, "Sam! Let me talk to him!" he says louder than he meant to, making Mackenzie wake up and climb into Sam's lap. "Sammy…" she whimpers. John smiles from the other end of the phone when he heard his young daughter's voice. "Have you found it dad?" Sam asks as he wraps an arm around Mackenzie's small body. "Yea. I'm getting closer every day. I've almost got it" John replies as he looks around the phone booth nervously. "Let us help dad" Sam says as he rubs Mackenzie's hair where her head rests on his chest. "No. This is bigger than all of us and I'm not dragging you kids into this. J-just stop looking for me Sam." John says. "But Dad…" Sam starts before Mackenzie rips the phone from his grasp and runs to the door before Sam can even process that she took the phone. "Daddy?" she says excitedly into the phone. "Hey baby girl. Listen I would love to talk to you but this is very important adult stuff. Give the phone to Dean sweetheart." John says, the desire to kill this demon to exact his revenge overpowering the desire to talk to his daughter. Sam and Dean were angry when Mackenzie first took the phone but they both softened when they saw Mackenzie's face fall. "B-but Daddy… I miss you. A lot and I wanna talk to you really bad. When can I see you?" She asks, almost in tears. "I said give the phone to Dean now Mackenzie Grace! I don't have time for this bullshit!" He yells at her as the tears fall from her eyes. Mackenzie runs over to Dean and hands him the phone as Sam picks her up. Mackenzie buries her face in Sam's shoulder as she cries, leaving his shirt soaking wet. "Shhh…it's okay baby. Whatever dad said he didn't mean it" Sam says as he holds her up under her bottom with one hand and rubs her back to comfort her with the other. Sam and Dean had both heard John yell which surprised them. John had never raised his voice at Mackenzie. Sam walked around the room as he bounced Mackenzie up and down a bit and rubbed her back. He looked over to see Dean still on the phone with John, writing something down on the notepad that was on the nightstand. Sam thought of his father and he got angry at him for making Mackenzie this upset. All she wanted was her Dad. He was the only parent she had ever known and she was most definitely a daddy's girl. "Shhhh Gracie calm down honey" Sam said as he kissed the side of Mackenzie's head. Sam heard the phone shut and looked over at Dean. "Let's go. We have to get to the library. Be getting Gracie and yourself ready to hit the road while I pack up the car" Dean says as he puts his boots on. Sam sighed as he sat a sniffling Mackenzie on the bed. He noticed how red and puffy her little eyes were from crying and his heart broke a little. Dean had thrown her an outfit on the bed. Sam crouched down in front of her and handed her the clothes. "Hey change into these while I go in the bathroom and change okay? Then we'll brush your hair" he said with a little smile. Kenzie nodded as she got off the bed and started changing. Sam leaned down and kissed the top of her head then headed into the bathroom to change his own clothes.

The Impala thundered down the highway. It was really late. Sam was driving and Dean was riding shotgun while Mackenzie slept in her booster seat in the back seat. "Okay so the names that Dad gave us were all couples?" Sam asked Dean. "Yea. Three different couples that all went missing." Dean replied to his brother as he looked down at the information he had written down from the library. "And none of them are from the same state?" Sam asked. "Nope. Washington, New York, and Colorado. They were all on a cross country road trip. None of them made it to their destination and none of them were ever heard from again." Dean says as he reads off the paper. "Dean this is a big country. They could have disappeared anywhere." Sam said as he looked in the rearview mirror to check on Kenzie. "Yea but they each took a route through the same town in Indiana. It always happened the second week of April, year after year." Dean says as he reads some old newspapers. "But its not the second week of April. So, he's sending us to kill something before anymore couples go missing?" Sam asks as he stares as the dark, empty road. "Exactly Sammy" Dean says as he continues to read. Dean started bragging about John and Sam couldn't take it anymore so he pulled over to the side of the road, the shaking from the grooves on the side of the road waking Mackenzie up. "What are you doing?" Dean looks over at Sam and asks. "We're not going to Indiana. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone with a Sacramento area code." Sam replied "Sam…" Dean started but Sam interrupted him. "No. If Dad is closing in on the demon that killed mom and Jess then we have to help him. I have to be there" Sam says as he puts the car in park and looks over at Dean, both of them ignoring their baby sister drinking her apple juice in the back seat. "No Sam. We have to do this job. It was an order" Dean says sternly. "I don't care. That thing killed our mother and my girlfriend. We've been hunting it our entire lives for revenge and now it's at our fingertips." Sam says back as Mackenzie goes back to sleep to avoid listening to her brothers fighting. "Sam, when dad gives us an order we follow it. He obviously knows more than we do. He said to stop following him because it was too dangerous. We have a job to do. We have people to save Sam." Dean says getting frustrated with Sam's rebellious behavior. Sam chuckles a little "I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. You don't even question him." Sam says. "It's called being a good son" Dean fires back. Sam gets out of the car and slams the door, going to the trunk. He gets his stuff out while he and Dean argue. He then gets out Mackenzie's small pink backpack that held her clothes, toiletries, and a few toys. "What are you doing with Gracie's bag?" Dean asks as he looks between the bag and Sam. "You are NOT taking her with you Sam" Dean added. "Watch me" Sam says as he goes to the passenger side door to the back seat. "Gracie honey wake up" Sam says as he shakes her a bit. "Sam stop! It's the middle of the night." Dean says. "I don't care. She wants to see dad and he needs to apologize to her" Sam says as he unbuckles a sleepy Mackenzie and picks her up out of her booster seat. "SAM! Put her back in the damn car! Don't drag her into this." Dean yells, causing Mackenzie to jump. "But I wanna go see daddy, bubby" she says as she wraps her arms around Sam's neck. Dean sighs. "Fine but Sam I swear if anything happens to her…" he starts to threaten him but he cuts him off. "Nothing will happen to her" Sam says as he walks off down the road, away from Dean, with Mackenzie in his arms.

Sam huffed as they finally reached the bus station, Mackenzie trudging close beside him, dragging her feet. "I'm tired bubba" Mackenzie whined as she held onto his hand. "I know sweetheart. We're here. You can sleep on the bus to California okay?" Sam says as he enters the station. He huffs when he finds out that the next bus didn't leave until the next day. Mackenzie stood at Sam's feet with her backpack on and with her back, holding on to his leg. She always got anxious in large crowds of strangers. Sam felt Mackenzie tense up so he reached down and rubbed the back of her head to keep her calm. He turned around to see Meg, the blond headed girl that he had met on the road. They talked for a few minutes then grabbed a table and a couple of beers. "Hey Gracie. How about you go over to the kid section?" Sam says as he crouches down in front of Mackenzie. He pointed to a corner of the bus station that was fixed up for kids to play. It had toys, coloring books, crayons, and even small tables set up for kids to use. She nods as she walks over to one of the small tables and starts coloring. Sam watches her walk away and smiles at her. He sit in the chair across from Meg and took a drink of beer as they talked. Sam found out that Meg and himself weren't all that different. Both of their families were trying to control their lives, not allowing them to lead their own and be truly happy. Sam glanced over to check on Mackenzie every few minutes to make sure she was okay. He smiled as she focused really hard on what she was coloring, her forehead wrinkling in concentration.

Later on, Sam finally built up the nerve to call Dean as Mackenzie laid asleep on his chest. They were talking about the case that Dean was currently working. He suspected that the scarecrow in the apple orchard was a pagan god of some kind. "How's Gracie?" Dean asks after they talk about the case, worry evident in his voice. "She's fine Dean. You know I would never let anything happen to her. I would let you talk to her but she's asleep right now" Sam says as he kisses the top of Mackenzie's head and rubs her back. "Alright well I'll get off of here you need to rest. And Sam…you were right and I'm proud of you" Dean says before he hangs up. Sam smiles a little as he puts his phone in the side pocket of his backpack and leans back, holding a sleeping Mackenzie close to his chest and closes his eyes.

Sam started getting worried when Dean wouldn't answer his phone the next morning. He tried for three hours to get ahold of his brother. Sam sighs, knowing something is wrong. He stands up and gets his bags and looks down to Mackenzie. "Get your backpack honey. We have to go" Sam says as he helps her. "Wait where are you going? Our bus is here." Meg says to Sam as she grabs his arm. "I can't go. I have to get back to my brother. I think he's in danger." Sam says. "But you better hurry. I don't want you to miss the bus" he adds as he grabs Mackenzie's hand. "So you're just run back to the brother that was holding you back from your life and what makes you happy? Do you really wanna go back to that life?" She asks. "Like I said, I think he's in danger and he's my family." Sam replied as he and Mackenzie walked away.

Dean was tied to a tree in the apple orchard, trying to figure a way out. "Still no plan?" Emily, the girl being sacrificed, asked him. "I'm still working on it. Can you see it?" Dean asks her. "No, I can't see back there" Emily replies. Suddenly, footsteps are heard coming from behind them and Emily starts freaking out. Sam comes into view and looks down "Dean!" He yells as he unties him. "I'm sorry for everything I said man. I love ya" Dean says as he looks up at the cross where the scarecrow used to be while Sam unties Emily but it wasn't there. "Where's Mackenzie?" Dean asks as looks around frantically. "Chill out Dean. I left her in the car" Sam says as he helps Emily up. "We have to find the Sacred Tree and burn it. That's the only way to kill it but we'll get it in the morning. Let's just get out of here before Scarecrow shows up" Dean says as he looks around. They run but are stopped by the locals. "You have to let him take you" Emily's uncle says before the Vanir as they found out it was called, stabbed him in the heart, taking him and her aunt as his sacrifices.

The next morning the three siblings and Emily went back and burned the tree. Then the boys took Emily to a bus station to get her away from the dying town. Sam waved and Dean nodded as he carried Mackenzie in his arms. "So Sam. What changed your mind?" Dean asked as he kissed Mackenzie's cheek. "Nothing. I still want to find dad but for now you're stuck with me" Sam says with a smile as the Winchester siblings pile into the Impala.


	8. Author's Note 2

Okay so here's the story of why the name of character keeps getting changed. So at first I picked Payton and after a few chapters, it just didn't feel right. It was cute for a little girl but I got to thinking that it might not fit for an older girl and I just fell out of love with it. So I decided to look for another name. I chose Addison Claire and I loved it. I thought that it might work for an older girl and it is such a beautiful sweet name for such a sweet, girly girl that I feel Sam and Dean Need in their lives. But I recently found another fanfiction of a Winchester sister and her name was also Addison and even her nickname was Addie. I didn't know that it existed or I would have not picked that name. So because of that, I have once again decided to change her name to avoid any possible conflict with this other author. So I have decided to just give my character my name, Mackenzie Grace, and I will not be changing it anymore. I haven't seen another story with that name so hopefully it won't be an issue. But she will now have my name and I will not be changing it anymore. I'm 20 so I know that Mackenzie will age well as my story progresses. I will also be giving her the nicknames I have had. I was called Gracie as a young so for awhile Sam and Dean will call her Gracie sometimes. It was cute when I was little but as I got older it was too chidish for me. So n ow that I'm older, people either call me Kenzie or Kenz. People rarely call me by my full name, usually only in a serious situation. I'm sorry for any confusion that I have caused but I promise this is the end of it. She will have my name and I'm keeping it that way.


	9. Chapter 9 Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural, only Mackenzie.

Sam and Dean pulled up to the old, run down house and got out of the Impala. They went to the trunk to get out the weapons that would be used to kill the Rawhead that had kidnapped two local kids. "What are these amped up to?" Sam asks as he grabs one of the stun guns. "100,000 volts. I want this Rawhead extra freaking crispy." Dean replied as he grabbed his own stun gun. Sam closed the trunk while Dean went up to the backseat window to talk to Mackenzie who had just woken up not too long ago. "Hey sweetheart." Dean says as he reaches in the window and rubs the side of her head gently. "Are you gonna go get another monster bubby?" She asks as she looks up at him innocently. He smiles, knowing he was a hero in her eyes "Yea baby. We're gonna go gank one but listen Gracie, I need you to stay here. Do not move or get out of the car for anything. Me and Sammy will be back in a few minutes so just sit tight" He says, always worried something is going to happen to her. She nods as her two heroes stormed into the house to save people they didn't even know.

Mackenzie was playing Tetris on Sam's cell phone and singing 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' from Mulan, one of her favorite Disney movies. "You must be swift as a coursing river… with all the force of a great typhoon…with all the strength of a rag…" she was cut off when Sam came bursting out of the house with two little kids, a boy and a girl, both about her age."Go get in the car!" Sam yelled at them as he turned away and ran back into the house. Mackenzie put the phone down as the two kids ran and got in the back seat with her. She was scared now because Dean didn't come out. She contemplated going in but Dean had told her to stay in the car. She unbuckled herself from her booster seat and got out of the Impala, getting worried about her brothers because they had been gone for so long. She left the other kids whimpering in the backseat of the Impala as she walked closer to the old house. Just as she was about to open the door, Sam came busting through, carrying an unconscious Dean. "What the hell are you doing Mackenzie? Get back in the damn car!" Sam yelled at her, making her flinch. She quickly ran to the Impala and buckled herself back into her booster seat. "B-bubba…" she whined out, terrified because of the way Dean looked. "What's wrong with bubby? Is he gonna be okay?" she asks as tears well up in her eyes, scared for her oldest brother. "Yea sweetheart. He'll be fine once we get him to a hospital" Sam says, trying to convince Mackenzie just as much as he was trying to convince himself as he broke every speed limit to get to the nearest hospital.

After Sam had rushed Dean in and they took him back for testing, he called the cops to come get the kids and he carried a sleeping Mackenzie inside. He was at the desk trying to get some information about Dean. "I hate to bring it up but we don't have any insurance on file." The receptionist said. "Um…yea hold on" Sam says as he shifts Mackenzie to one arm while holding her under the bottom. He takes his free hand and dig in his back pocket for his wallet. Once found, he uses both hands to hold it open while somehow still holding onto Mackenzie. Once he found the right card, he handed it to the lady and put his wallet back in his pocket. He looked over and saw two police officers who wanted to talk to him so he shifted Mackenzie in his arms and walked over to them. "We can do this later" one says. "No, No it's fine. We were taking a shortcut through the neighborhood, the windows were down. We heard the screams so we stopped and went in." Sam says quietly so he didn't wake Mackenzie up. She was super upset and cried for two hours straight. She was exhausted, physically and mentally. Sam talked with them for a few more minutes when he saw Dean's doctor. "Excuse me" Sam says as he walks to Dean's doctor. "Hey how is he?" Sam asks as he feels Mackenzie stirring in his arms, meaning she was waking up. "He's resting. The electrocution caused a heart attack. A pretty major one that caused a lot of damage." The doctor says. "How damaged?" Sam immediately asks him. "We give him a month at the most. We can keep him comfortable" The doctor says. Mackenzie pops her head up "A month for what bubba?" She asks as she looks Sam in the eyes innocently. "Nothing sweetheart" he says as he sits Mackenzie down on her feet beside him and she wraps her arms around his leg. Mackenzie didn't like big crowds, especially strangers. "There has to be something you can do. Some kind of treatment." Sam says as he rubs the back of Mackenzie's head. "I'm sorry but we can't work miracles." The doctor says as Sam's eyes fill with tears as he grabs Mackenzie's hand and walks towards Dean's room.

Sam and Mackenzie walk into Dean's room to see him flipping through the channels. Her face lights up when she sees him. She breaks away from Sam and runs and jumps in the bed with Dean, accidently pulling on his IV wires, making him wince in pain a little bit but Mackenzie didn't notice. Sam quickly walks over and starts to pick her up off the bed. "Gracie honey be careful. You'll hurt bubby" he says. Dean stops him "Let her lay here with me" Dean says as Sam nods and arranges Dean's tubes and wires so that Mackenzie wasn't pulling on them. Mackenzie smiles as she reached up and kissed Dean's cheek. "Bubby when can you get out of that funny looking dress and come home with me and Bubba?" she asks. "You kinda look like a robot with all those wires" she adds. Dean can't help but giggle but was dreading having to tell Mackenzie the news. "Well honey I don't know. I might not get to come home" he says, trying to figure out a way to explain what was happening to a seven year old. Mackenzie's smile disappeared. "Why not?" She asks. "Well I'm really sick and I'm not gonna get better" Dean says, having to look away from his sister as tears welled up in her eyes. "But why? I can give you some medicine. You have a lot that you can pick from. Cough medicine, eye drops, Tylenol…" She trails off. Dean looks up at Mackenzie with a few tears in his eyes. "Medicine can't help this baby" Dean says as he strokes her hair. "Why?!" she screams as tears roll down her cheeks, finally starting to break. "Mackenzie don't yell…" Sam warns her but his heart was breaking not only for himself and his brother but mostly for the innocent little girl in front of him. "Gracie, baby, remember when I got you that puppy last year for Valentine's Day?" Dean asks as Mackenzie nods. "Remember how he got sick and had to go to puppy heaven?" Dean asks as Mackenzie nods again with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Well…that's what's gonna happen to me." Dean says and Mackenzie finally breaks down as she buries her face in Dean's chest. "No Bubby! I don't want you to leave." She sobbed as Dean held her close and rubbed her back. He reached down and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay Gracie. Sam will take good care of you" Dean says as he rocks her back and forth as she sobs. A nurse came through and said that visiting hours were over. Sam sighs as he picks Mackenzie up out of Dean's arms. "No!" She yells, fighting against Sam. "I don't wanna leave bubby" She adds with new tears rolling down her cheeks. "We have to Gracie and bubby needs to rest. We'll come back tomorrow, I promise." Sam says and Mackenzie calms down as she wraps her arms around Sam's neck. She looked over at Dean. "Bye bubby. I love you" she says sadly as she reaches for his hand. Dean smiles as he gently takes her small hand in his larger one. "I love you too Gracie. I'll see you tomorrow okay" he says as he kisses the back of her hand then let's go. Sam is walking out of the room, rubbing Mackenzie's back, when Dean stops him. "Hey Sam…" Dean says. Sam stops in his tracks and turns around. "Take care of the car and our girl or I swear I'll haunt your ass" Dean says with a smirk. Sam rolls his eyes, "not funny" he says as he walks out carrying a very distraught Mackenzie.

For the next few days, Sam brought Mackenzie to the hospital so they could spend time with Dean. They would stay until visiting hours were over. Mackenzie would cry every time she and Sam had to leave. It broke her brothers' hearts to see her like this. When Sam and Mackenzie would get back to the motel room, he would tuck her into bed by either telling her a story or singing her to sleep. When she was out, he would stay up all night researching the heart, trying to find a way to help his dying brother. He also called every contact in John's journal. He finally got a call back saying that they knew someone in Nebraska that may be able to help Dean.

Sam was on the phone trying to call John to tell him about Dean. Mackenzie was sitting at the table coloring. Sam sighed when it went to John's voicemail. "Hey Dad. I know you probably won't get this but Dean is really sick and I need help finding a way to get him better. Just call me when you can" Sam said as he hung up. He threw his phone on the bed as a knock came on the door. Mackenzie got up to go answer it when Sam stopped her. "No Mackenzie, you know better. Go sit down sweetheart" Sam said as he cautiously made his way to the door. Sam was surprised to see Dean when he opened the door. "Dude what the hell are you doing here? Are you crazy?" Sam asked Dean as he helped him sit down in the chair beside Mackenzie. It killed Sam to see his strong older brother so weak and sick. "I was going crazy in there. I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot" Dean says as he shifts in the chair to get comfortable. Mackenzie looks up at him and smiles "Hey bubby" she says as she gets up and walks over to him and carefully hugs him around the waist. "I love you and I missed you" she said slightly sad. Dean smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too sweetheart" he says as he picks Mackenzie up and sets her in his lap while she goes back to coloring. "Well now that you're here, we need to go to Nebraska. Dad's friend Joshua found a specialist." Sam says as he starts packing everybody's bags. "You're not gonna let me die in peace are you?" Dean asks as he helps Mackenzie color a picture out of her Mulan coloring book. "I'm not gonna let you die period." Sam smiles as he carries the bags to the car.

"Really Sam?" Dean asked as he saw the sign hanging on the tent. He climbed out of the Impala, Sam racing to his side to help. "Get off of me" Dean said as he shrugged Sam off of him. Sam helped Mackenzie get out and he led her and Dean towards the tent. "I thought we were going to see a doctor." Dean said. "I said a specialist. Look Dean, this guy is supposed to be the real deal." Sam said as he picked Mackenzie up to carry her through the thick mud. "But a faith healer really?" Dean asked as he angrily trudged to the tent. "Maybe it's time to have a little faith. Isn't that right Little Bit?" He asked Mackenzie as he kissed her cheek. "Yea" she said with a little giggle as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. Of course Dean had found a girl to talk to. Mackenzie looked around her to see all the sick and dying people. She kinda scared as she tightened her grip on Sam's neck. Sam could feel her tense up so he rubbed her back to calm her down.

When they finally made it inside the tent, Sam made Dean sit near the front with a lot of bitching from Dean. They found two chairs in the third row and Sam made Dean sit in the aisle seat while he held Mackenzie in his lap. She didn't pay attention as she buried her face in Sam's chest, not liking all the noise. She turned around when Roy called Dean up on the stage to be healed. Sam kissed the top of her head and smiled up at Dean. Sam put Mackenzie down in the chair as he ran up to the stage when Dean collapsed and everyone started clapping. When Dean came to, he could have sworn he saw something by Roy.

The next day, Sam took Dean to a local doctor to get his heart checked out. The doctor said that there was nothing wrong with his heart and no sign that there ever was. Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong when the doctor said that a guy the same age as Dean and in good health died the previous day of a heart attack. "Sam you go check out the dead guy and I'll go talk to Roy" Dean said as they went their separate ways. Mackenzie went with Dean. They met Layla and her mother as they came out of Roy's house. His wife said that he was resting and couldn't see anyone else right now. Her mother started tearing into Dean. He held Mackenzie close to his side, covering her ears so that she didn't have to hear the upsetting words that were being spoken. "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?" Mrs. Rourke asked Dean before she walked away and Layla soon followed. "What did she say bubby? Was it mean? I'll beat her up" Mackenzie said with a scowl on her face. Dean giggled a little at the fierce, protective personality of such a small girl. "Nothing important Bug. Let's go see Sammy" Dean said as he took Mackenzie's hand in his own and led her to the Impala.

Dean walked into the motel room with Mackenzie. He saw the look on Sam's face and knelt down in front of Mackenzie. "Hey Bug you need a bath. Go run your bath water and I'll be there in a few minutes to check on you okay?" He says. Mackenzie puts her hands on her hips. "Bubby, I'm seven years old and I can give myself a bath" she says like he should have already known that. Dean laughs at her sassiness. "Alright then, go on Sassy" he says as she runs off to the bathroom. When he hears the water running, he turns to Sam. "So what did you find out?" he asks. Sam looked down. "I'm sorry. Marshall Hall died at 4:17. The same time you were healed. I ran the names of the six people who have been healed in the past year and cross referenced them with the local obits. Every time somebody was healed, someone else died. I don't know how he's doing it but Roy is trading a life for another." Sam says sadly. "So if someone is healed of cancer, then someone else dies of cancer? Is that how it works?" Dean asked. He scoffed when Sam nodded his head yes and guilt washed over him. "You should have never brought me here" Dean said as he stood up and walked over to Mackenzie's bag to get her some pajamas. "Dean, I was trying to save your life" Sam said as he looks over at his brother. Dean threw her small pink duffle bag on the bed and unzipped it. "Yea well, a guy is dead now because of me!" Dean yells at his brother as he digs through the bag, pulling out a pink shirt, some sweatpants, and a pair of underwear. "I didn't know Dean but I'm not gonna apologize for it. I need you" he says. "She needs you" Sam says, pointing to the bathroom door. Dean sighs as he lays the little girls clothes on the bed. "I don't understand how he's doing it though." Sam says as he looks at the laptop screen. "He's not doing it, someone is doing it for him. I saw an old man beside Roy when he healed me. I didn't want to believe it but there is only one thing that can give and take life like that. We're dealing with a reaper." Dean says as he goes to the bathroom, opens the door slightly and lays Mackenzie's pajamas on the counter.

Sam went out and got something to eat for dinner while Dean stayed back in the room with Mackenzie. Mackenzie came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and her hair still dripping a little. She smiled up at Dean when she saw him. "Wanna put Legos together?" She asks as she walks over and grabs the big backpack that contained her toys she only played with when they were staying somewhere for a few days. "Sure" Dean says as he smiles and sits in the floor with Mackenzie. She got out a big ziplock bag that held one of her Lego Racer sets. She poured all the bricks out on the floor and started spreading them out. She stayed quiet as she built the small car, looking at the yellow one her and Sam had built a week ago as a model. "So when are you gonna die bubby?" She asked nonchalantly, not really understanding what had went on in the past couple of days. Dean stopped putting together the pieces he had been working on and looked up at her. "I'm not Mackenzie. That man healed me remember?" Dean asked as he looked over at her, concerned. "Yea but you didn't sound very happy about it. I heard you and Sammy yelling when I was in the bathtub." She said sadly looking at the floor. "I thought you decided to die anyways." She said as tears start to well up in her eyes. Dean's heart broke when he saw a few tears fall and hit the discolored carpet. "Hey come here" Dean says as he moves the Lego bricks out of the way and reached his arms out towards her. She climbed onto his lap and hid her face in Dean's chest. "Look at me Gracie. Why are you so upset baby?" He asks her as she looks up with tears rolling down her cheeks. She took a deep breath. "I-I don't want you to leave me. Sammy might leave again and we can't find Daddy. I only have you…" she said as a sob ripped through her chest and Dean held her close, realizing just how much Mackenzie needed him. He gently rubbed the side of her head, smoothing her hair down. "I'm not going anywhere Gracie" he says as he kisses the top of her head.

Sam had walked in with the food when Mackenzie said the last part. It broke him to think of how much he had hurt his sister. He abandoned her and he had learned from a psychology class at Stanford that abandonment really messed with kids. Sam had to look down when Dean looked up at him, slightly mad at him for leaving her in the first place. Sam took a deep breath and looked back up at his brother and sister. "Mackenzie, come here" Sam said as he sat the food down on the table and got down on his knees so that he was on her level. Mackenzie looked up from Dean's chest and saw her other big brother with his arms opened wide for her. She looked up at Dean and he motioned over to Sam "Go to Bubba" he says as he helps her stand up. A few tears fell from Sam's eyes as the petite seven year old ran into his arms. Sam wrapped his arms around her tightly and he didn't want to let go. He felt his shirt getting wet and realized that Mackenzie was crying. "Hey. I'm never leaving you again okay? I promise" Sam whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her head. Her arms were wrapped around her neck so tight that Sam thought he might pass out but he didn't care. He had to repair the damage he had done.

Sam stood up with Mackenzie in his arms. "Let's eat okay? I got you chicken tenders and fries" He says as he sits down, Mackenzie still in his arms. Dean gets up and sits across from his younger siblings. Sam used one hand to hold Mackenzie close to him and the other to set up her food. "Sit up and eat okay?" he says as he gets his own food out. Dean got out his burger and fries as he watched Mackenzie cuddle into Sam's chest as she ate a chicken tender. "You okay sweetheart?" Dean asked as he took a bite of his burger. She nods as she sits up and eats her food while Sam holds her up with one arms and eats his salad with the other. Mackenzie was still sniffling and had a few tears still rolling down her cheeks. Sam kissed her temple. "I promise I'm not leaving you ever again okay?" Sam said softly. She nods as she finishes eating what she could which was one and a half chicken tenders and a few fries. "You done eating Gracie?" Dean asks as he stands up and walks over to her and Sam, having already finished his food. "Y-yea…" She whispers sadly. Dean sighs as he crouches down in front of her and Sam. "I'm not going anywhere either okay? I swear" he says as he kisses her forehead before bagging up her leftovers.

"You ready for bed?" Sam asked as he stood up, cradling Mackenzie to his chest to completely calm her down. Mackenzie nods as she yawns again and her eyes start to droop. Sam smiles as he lays her down in the bed farthest from the door and she was immediately asleep. Dean smiled down at her and he kissed her forehead lightly. Dean stood up and watched her for a few moments while Sam stood behind him. "I didn't know that she was so torn up by me leaving." Sam said sadly. "Sam, that's all she's ever known. Her mom left her. Then you and dad." Dean replied. Sam grabbed his sweatpants and an old tshirt and went to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, he came out and Dean had already changed into his own sweatpants. "I'll sleep with her tonight" Sam said as he climbed in bed beside Mackenzie. "Well goodnight" Dean said as he climbed into the other bed. "I'm sorry Dean." Sam whispered after Dean turned the lamp off. "I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to" Dean replied as they both fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast, the boys were researching reapers while Mackenzie colored. "We need to go find try to end this since we know what we're dealing with" Dean said as he put his jacket on. He knelt down to Mackenzie's level. "We need to stay here okay? We'll be back in a few hours. You know the rules?" Dean asks her. She sighs like an annoyed teenager. "Lock the door, don't open them for anybody and make sure to lay down the salt lines." She says, not looking up from her coloring book. Dean smiles as he straightens up. Both boys get their stuff together and take one last look at their sister before they walked out the door.

Sam and Dean came back a couple of hours later with lunch to find Mackenzie still coloring. "Hey get over here and eat lunch kiddo" Dean said as he sat up her bacon cheeseburger and fries. She smiled as she jumped up and sat at the table with her brothers as they ate their own food. "I missed you guys" Mackenzie said with a huge smile. "We missed you too sweetheart" Sam says with a smile back at her. Mackenzie ate and watched Pocahontas on the TV while the boys talked about the case. "Hey sissy we have to head out again, We'll be back later tonight. Go to bed at a decent time okay? We love you sissy." Dean said as he and Sam walked out the motel door a few hours after eating lunch.

The boys came back to the motel late after getting rid of the reaper and Roy's wife dead to find Mackenzie asleep on the bed near the bathroom. Both boys smiled down at her sleeping form. About 30 minutes after they got there, Layla came to talk to Dean so Sam left the room. Dean kissed her goodbye for the last time.

Sam came back about 5 minutes after Layla left and he was on the phone and he looked pissed. "How did you even get my number?" He asked the person on the other end. "Well we've been busy and haven't put any thought into it yet." He said. "Sam who is it?" Dean asked. Sam didn't say anything but he put in on speaker phone so that Dean could hear for himself. "I called Dean like two months ago Sam wanting to see Mackenzie or at least talk to her and he hung up on me. I'm her mother." Sarah Young said and Dean could hear her crying. Dean sighed "Listen. I have to do my research on you before I let you see her. I'll be in touch" Dean said as he hung up on her. The boys didn't realize that Mackenzie had gotten up and went to the bathroom. "So I do have a mommy?" Mackenzie asked as she looked up at her brothers as they both turned around and look at her.


End file.
